Family Reunion
by EvilFalconofDoom
Summary: 2013 Mike hasn't seen Sam in years when Sam returns to Santa Carla. Sam is older with family and this year the Emerson family reunion is held in Santa Carla, bringing in a few faces he hasn't seen since he left Phoenix that beg the question: Is there anyone in his family that are normal? Mostly Mike PoV. David/Mike, Paul/OC Dwayne/OC Sam/OC. Nightmare fuel, sex, violence.
1. Memory Lane

**Memory Lane**

**Sam Pov**

* * *

Sexual references and references to incest inside as well as bestiality and foul language

I don't own The Lost Boys, yadda, yadda, yadda, usual disclaimers

Severe Twilight bashing WILL ensue

Cris, Nicole, Aunt Jullian and other squeal(s) references will be toyed with at my digression ;}

Consider yourself warned. :}

* * *

It's been a long time since I been here, Santa Carlas' infamous boardwalk. Even more so at night. I felt like I was intruding, I knew whos' territory this belonged to and I had no doubt I'd run into them, but I was seeking them out anyway. This made me nervous, I'll never forgive them for what they did to my brother, how they finished the job my father started with tearing our family apart. I'll just have to tolerate them and pray they don't take a sudden interest in me.

" Relax, it'll be alright." Melony was rubbing my arm trying to calm me, but she didn't know and wouldn't understand and I was too chicken to tell her, not that she'd believe me. She only knew I was here to find my brother I've not seen since grandpas' funeral back in 1999.

" I want to go on the merry go round!" Kylie said tugging my sleeve. I wasn't so sure this was a good idea, bringing my family with me on this, but then I'd have to explain why they couldn't come with me.

" Mom can take you on the merry go round, daddy's' got someone to meet." I kneel in front of Kylie, she was only nine, my youngest, my oldest had ran off to ride some of the rides with her younger brother. My oldest was also mad at me for us moving out here after I lost my job and into grandpas' old house.

" I want you and mommy to. Please, please, please?" Kylie was tugging my shirt a bit hard and I had to give in.

" Alright, just for now, then it'll be just you and mommy for a little bit." I lucked out, she decides to agree. Kylie can be very stubborn.

20 minites latter i'm back walking around searching, Melony taking Kylia off to play a few games so that I'd not be constantly stopped to ride every ride. Sides I didn't want her having nightmares if we did run into them. The Baordwalk wasn't to much different than when I last seen it, a few changes here and there, but not much.

I head towards where I could remember always seeing them hang out, near the stairs down to the beach and it wasn't long till I saw a group of bikes, one stood out, a red one among the black and one so dark blue it looked almost black, except for the lights shone on the paint bringing it out. Had to be theirs, so it meant I'd not missed them or they had decided not to come out tonight.

With the knowledge they are here I become less sure of this, but still I walk around, they weren't far, I spot the bleached blond one, couldn't miss him from several miles away, ever without the mullet, but hair still spiky at the top. He seemed to favor long black trench coats still, all black, with that pale white skin and that white hair being a contrast. I couldn't remember his name, I really didn't care, I always thought of him as Satan in the flesh.

A little closer and I could see Mike, White hair had blocked by view, Mike was the one I had came out here to see after all this time, he still looked the same, leather jacket, this one had zippers were the pockets are. Hair still same, curly about shoulder length. Blue jeans, one leg had a ripp at the knee.

Behind Mike was the dark haired guy, darker skin, he had on a leather jacket, but no shirt and wore some Native American looking necklace of animals claws, likely fake. He was wearing black jeans. Next to him stood a red head, her hair cut in a crew cut, she wore boots like the guys and dressed all in black, black trench, almost like she was copying white hairs' style.

Up next to him was a blond, hair was long, except from what I could tell, it was shaved on the sides and in a pony tail. He wore a jacket, but it didn't look leather, black shirt, pale blue jeans with rips in the legs and I think I saw wrist bands. His arm was around a girl with long brown hair, black tight shorts and a black top, she seemed to like wrist bands too.

Last on the end was the curly haired blond. I didn't know his name, but I wouldn't ever forget that face, how something can look so innocent and so evil at the same time I don't know, but he pulled it off. There wasn't a mullet, hair was trimmed short. His jacket was colorful and looked like he had sewn on patches and pictures of half necked girls torn from something onto it. I don't think it was the same as the one I saw him wearing back then, something was different about it.

After looking them over for a few minutes I decided to get the nerve up to get their attention, they hadn't noticed me, but I was standing a little ways from them, now I move forward and clear my throat. " Hey Mike, you shit sucking ass hole." I'm asking myself if I wanted to die, I couldn't grantee Mike would realize it's me and that the blood sucking bastards will decide to ignore me like they used to. I know he's a killer, a monster like them, but threw it all, he still saw me as his little brother, but time and distance could have changed that sentiment.

Those that were near glace in shock and start moving away, putting distance between the guys at the railing and me, probably thinking I was someone that completely lost it and I figure maybe I have, as now all of them had turned to stare at me with this icy cold stare, including Mike. I swallow and close my eyes for a second praying I didn't just sign my death.

My eyes fly open as I'm pulled downward and an arm lock around my neck, putting me into a head lock. I start struggling not knowing who had me, until I felt my captors knuckles rubbing into the top of my head, effectively giving me a noogie. " Ah! let me go Mike, I'm not a kid." I might as well been thirteen all over again for all the good my struggles where.

" Says the dork who just called me a shit sucking ass hole. Don't care how old you are, you are still a little dork." Mikes' voice was the same as before, not touched by age just like his looks, forever a teenager of eighteen, not just looks, but personality wise also.

After a few minutes of severely embarrassing torment at the hands of my older, younger looking brother I'm freed to stand and reclaim my dignity and straighten my hair. Still I couldn't help but smile, it brought back some of the better memories and I kinda liked feeling like I was a kid again. I also felt a little smug, I couldn't help it, but I was, because I knew likely no other human could have walked up and said what I said to Mike and not pay for it latter.


	2. Long Time No See

**Long Time No See**

**Mike PoV**

Sam was older, I almost didn't recognize him, but my memory was intact and his insult drudged up a young teenaged Sam calling me such names when frustrated or unhappy with not getting his way. He might be a grown man, but I'd only see him as my little brother despite how our ages look.

" Stop whining, so what brings you back here? And why you no call or write, I was beginning to think you don't love me no more." I was being sarcastic and smirking, keeping in touch was sort of both our faults.

" You don't have a Phone ... Alright Mike, when did you get that? Sam pointed at the little slim cell phone I pulled from my pocket. " Wait, no, don't tell me, I have a feeling I don't want to know, but yea I got sort of busy and forget to write, but I'm here now."

The phone clicks shut as I shoved it into my back pocket. It was a nice thing to have around, who knew the brick would turn into such a thing? Sam was right he didn't want to know where it came from before I had it. " I'd use a pay phone, but I tend to get side tract and... Stuff. And I kinda don't think about writing."

"Well won't matter now, I moved into grandpas place, lost my job and felt like coming back here, that and I didn't like some of the creeps Lisa dates, she tries to stay out all night and at least here I know what's running around at night." Sam, always had a catch, good ole Sam, some things never change, move back to Santa Carla with hope I'd keep an eye out for the niece? I'm sure he knows what the consequences of that is.

"You want me to keep a look out for your kids, keep them from trouble?" I asked thoughtfully. " You know what that would mean Sam, we might not stop at giving someone only a scare." We gave fair warning to locals, if ignored even they ended up on a missing poster. The locals tended to give us respect and stay out of our business for the most part, some of the younger kids though needed a reminder.

" Yea, I know, but I want them safe and for her not to get into things in a bad way, especially since Joey follows her around like a puppy, he's only 11." Sam said and averted his eyes. That wasn't all that was on his mind then, Sam also wanted or needed to tell me something.

" What are you up to? You're up to something." I watch Sam waiting for his answer, though I catch a glimpse of a little girl running up towards us from view looking over Sams' shoulder. This must be his youngest. I knew of his kids, we didn't keep communication up very good, but I'd hear from him enough to know he's got three children and their names.

**Sam PoV**

Mike seemed to still be his old self in a way, but it was obvious time has made him less in touch with begin human. Other people who don't know would figure it's just that he was a punk up to no good, but I knew what made him seem dangerous. Anyone who's had the experience I had and knows and sometimes if you don't, can feel the sense of danger from Mike just like from the rest of the group. Just need to really pay attention to that voice in the back of your head, you know somethings off about him, no matter the smile. At least I know he's genuine with me.

I knew he'd know what I was asking and I knew what might happen in such an event, but there was no better way to make sure Lisa didn't get in deep trouble. She had fallen in with the bad crowd in school and became really rebellious and thinking herself suffering like any teen. Here I knew who the truly the bad crowd was and if it got out they favored her, no one would touch her or try to get her into doing something over her head. Like me, after Frank, rumors spread like wild fire and the bullies seemed afraid to touch me and my friends. Though I did sort of helped with spreading the rumors and it was refreshing for a change to have a bully avoid me instead of me having to avoid them.

Mike was intently watching me, unblinking, which didn't give me chills like it would have if I'd not known him and not learned to catch the subtle expressions he made, his being one of curiosity. It used to bug me, but I've gotten used to it. We've both changed from our former selves, him from becoming something inhuman, me from age. I suddenly realize he wasn't looking so much at me as past me, to something behind me, so I turn to see Kylie running up with a pink stuffed unicorn, a tired and worn out from chasing her, Melony following right behind her.

" Look what mom got for me!" Kylie shoves the over sized pink unicorn in my face, then suddenly goes still and starts to hide behind me, probably now noticing Mike. " That a bad man?" I hear Kylies' muffled and now quieted voice from behind where she clutched my leg.

" No, that's uncle Mike." My head shoots up looking at the one's over by the railings now chuckling and laughing to themselves. I glower, I had almost forgot about their sonar hearing. I look back at Kylie. " He wont hurt you, he's family." At least I was sure Mike wouldn't. I then wince, because now Melony was next to me, giving me an odd look, which I didn't blame her and how I was going to explain My older brother looking like a teenaged biker punk, I had no clue.

" Plastic surgery, it's all the rage now, though it would be nice if he could make me feel 26 years younger, not just look it." Mikes voice held a hint of sarcasm and the creepy smile of his was across his face, which actually was normal even back in Phoenix, didn't help matters. I had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

**Mike PoV**

The little girl wore some kind of pink top and a white pair of shorts that went down to the knee, long blond hair tied back in a pony tail, the woman that walked up was in some loose flowing dress of some type that complimented her shape that was dark blue and she wore blue high heels that seemed to match. I good looking woman who was looking at me sceptically and giving me this look of distrust also, as well as looking at Sam as if he may have flipped his mind. I kind of had to wonder the same, considering no one's going to believe I'm Sams' older brother. Poor Sam's going to have to give his wife a crash coarse in what goes bump in the night.

" Hey Sam, again, what are you up to? There's something else." I glance at the girl who had slipped from behind Sam and was now looking at me curiously, though still unsure of me. " Sam's right, I wont hurt you, you're his Kid, that has benefits." I grin, trying to look friendly, which only made the girl look at me funnily."

" You do know you kind of look a little sinister doing that, Mike?" Sam looked a little amused, I actually hadn't though I was scary looking. " Face it Mike, your grins are stalker creepy, just smile, looks less like you want to eat her." Sam then snickered, then quieted when his wife gave him a dirty look. " Hey he's OK, Melony, he's really my brother, honest, it's hard to explain."

" Uh yea, I guess plastic surgery is a no go?" I glance at the woman and shrugged, I had no interest in her, she was just Sams' mate and just another human. " And I'm waiting dork, spit it out."

" Uh, I'm not hiding anything... OK well I'm moving to grandpas' house like I said and, well... I managed to get the family reunion to be in Santa Carla this year, everyone's going to show, was wondering if you'd come?"

" We'll be there!" Paul shouted and started cackling. That probably wasn't a good sign.

" Everyone?" I stood, Sams' kid didn't seem as scared, but only watched me in silence. Children as young as she is tended to be more aware of things than adults, they could almost sense that we aren't human in some form while adults pass us off as punks.

" Yup, the whole Emerson clan going to all be here, including that aunt with the stick up her... Uh you know." Sam had likely had to curb his potty mouth a lot with having kids and one standing right in front of him.

" Lance?" I kept my voice and face neutral, not showing my feelings towards this prospect. Sam went a little white, likely he hadn't thought of the repercussions of that old bastard coming here, it must have slipped his mind.

" Uh, I didn't think about that, I uh. Just you know, I, uh." Sam pauses, then continues. " Just don't doing anything where anyone can see." Meaning Sam didn't want to know what happens to dear old dad, but wasn't going to protest it. After what we went threw, especially Sam, who could blame him. " Do they have to come?" Sam points towards David and the others are leaning against the rails, watching us.

" Hey, I'm discreet." I smile innocently, which made Sam smile back a little waveringly, but smiled sure enough. " They won't do anything, but it might be better cause they'll come anyway and be bigger as.. erses.." I snorted, yea I wasn't going to cuss in front of a child and that irritated me a little having to cut my words off. Sams' wife didn't look amused and even looked a bit unnerved from this little meeting, she had remained silent and occasionally glancing off to were the others watched us from the rails. Poor Sam was likely going to have a really, really long night.


	3. Paul's Not Child Safe

**Paul's Not Child Safe**

" Why are you following me tonight?" I asked glancing at Paul who was behind me, grinning.

" Why not? You gonna keep an eye on those kids? I'm bored." Paul bobbed his head as if hearing some thing only he could hear.

" I have a feeling they'll have nightmares in the coming future." Sam had been here a week and already the 15 year old Lisa has made some friends and been hanging out at the Boardwalk. It's been a week since they moved in and Sam has the phone number I'm using for the cell phone to let me know what's up. This wasn't as bad as it sounded, cause hey it gave me something to do for a couple hours and I got to enjoy the Boardwalk music and sights while stalking my niece.

Sam wasn't kidding when he said that Joey follows her like a puppy, the kid seemed to really look up to her. Sam did the same with me when he was that age, wanting to be like his big brother. I just hope Joey doesn't want to be like his big sister, cause that would be awkward, but then considering who his dad is, it kinda wouldn't be surprising.

" I'm not that bad, hey I won't do anything, but I think Davids still pissed for that, um, incident." Paul sort of trails off.

" You mean the flipping out and shredding his jacket that he hung up to dry, thinking it was an intruder into our den?" Paul had decided after getting really high the other night, that Davids trench coat hanging over a line David strung up for it to dry after he cleaned it, was indeed an intruder in our den and that it must be dealt with in the usual manner that any mortal is dealt with that stumbles on to our little haven. Everyone except David was laughing as Paul tore into it.

Paul was more dangerous when high, so he often only did the hard stuff when in the cave where we could keep an eye on him till it wore off. He was no danger to us, our bonds made him able to recognize his own blood family, no matter what he saw. However anything else had a chance of getting torn to pieces during one of his bad trips.

" Yea, that, think I'll avoid him a few nights till he chills out." Paul shook his head and sighed, now walking next to me.

" I don't think chill out is still popular." I inform Paul, not that he'd care.

" Yea, so, some of the shit they say know is stupid, like wat up dog... That makes no sense. Or homies... It isn't cool if you use a mundane word, you have to take a bad word and make it mean something good, like Bad ass or fuckin A. Everyone's a pussy just tryin to be be cool... Or how about wicked, or sick? Those are good.. No now it's all what up this, what up that." Paul snorts after his little rant, but I had to agree, words and sayings just don't have the meat they used to. Worse is the music.

" Eh, at least the technology is good like the internet." I smirked.

" Free porn!" Paul high fives me. " Best invention ever!" Paul earns a few looks for his out burst.

I took a seat at a bench, Paul sitting next to me, both of us watching the kid with dyed black hair, jacket, black boots, black pants and a black shirt with an image of two people on it, the female looking emotionless and the male like he might have constipation. It had a caption that said Twilight. This was Sams' daughter, Lisa. Sam described what she was wearing and seemed to have trouble with saying the word Twilight for some reason. All I knew was that it was a romance movie that has vampires in it and young girls and some older one's are bat shit crazy over it for some reason.

" Looks like she's meeting friends." Paul pointed to another group equally dressed with shirts that said twilight, or New Moon with pictures of constipated people.

" Is it me, or do actors no longer even try? The characters on their shirt seem to all have almost the same expressions?" I asked Paul who shrugs.

" In the 50s movies kinda got lame, 70s till 2000 where pretty good, just looks like a return to Lamesville, prob be some good stuff in another 20 years." Paul pulls out a cigarette and lights up. " Fucking sucks how the fucking cops act like bigger dicks now."

" I actually got asked for my I.D. a couple weeks ago and how old am I with threats of getting a ticked or spending a night in jail for being out past curfew unattended by an adult... The cop turned white when I gave him my I.D. and he took a good look at me." I smirked, only the newbie cops didn't recognize what they were playing with when they tried picking up one of us.

Paul starts cackling. " Must been a new guy, bet he near shit himself when he saw your birth date on it."

" He said sorry to bother you sir, have a good night sir, Sorry for the inconvenience, then rushed his fat ass to his patrol car and peeled off as if he thought I may decide to kill him anyway." I laughed a little, it had been amusing watching the cop run like hell to his car and take off.

" Ha, serves him right, maybe he learned to not be a prick... Hey I'm going to go mess with the girls." Paul stood up and started heading towards them.

:: Shouldn't you stick to messing with Brandy?:: I mentally called out.

:: Shouldn't you be messing with David?:: Paul retorts.

:: Very funny, you know what I mean, don't go off giving the human spawn related to me nightmares.:: I mentally say back, knowing Paul when he's in a mood, he won't change his mind.

" Hey chickies! And little man there!" Paul calls out.

" Never mind him, he was dropped on his head at birth." I tell the girls grouped together, with an unamused Joey standing next to Lisa.

" I was not!" Paul gives me a look, then grins at the girls who are looking at us like we're freaks, which we kinda are.

" Yea, whatever." Lisa rolled her eyes at us. " You guys look like you're trying to be gangster." She was now watching us curiously.

" Um, no... Not trying." I said and looked down at the boy who had his arms folded and looked like he was pouting.

" Lisa, don't talk to them, they are gang members, dangerous ones." One of the girls says to her.

" Aw, I'm not dangerous girls, I just like to have fun. You like to have fun right?" Paul had this gleam to his eyes and the sense and thoughts I picked up from him weren't pleasant, though he wasn't going to do anything to these girls, he just wanted to toy with them.

" Yea, we're not going to do anything, just thought we'd keep you company." I said, looking for all the world, indifferent.

" Oh, really? Well then who do you think is better for Bella?" Lisa asks me looking smug.

" Can you talk about something else besides Twilight? Like riding the roller coaster." Joey huffed out.

" Who the fuck is a Bella and why would we care who she's screwing?" Paul blurted out confused.

" Ooooo, you said a bad word!" Joey giggled. " I like him!"

" Thought so, you're just a guy and wouldn't understand. Shut up Joey!" Lisa said, the other girls looking unimpressed by Pauls' lack of knowledge.

" Uh, yea who's Bella, why should we care about who is better for her?" I was equally confused by this and elbowed Paul as I asked.

" Hey you know what, tell me where I can find Bella, and I'll give her a night she won't forget, she'll never need to worry about who's better for her, cause once you go Paul, you never go back!" Paul then grabs himself. " I'm the love machine girls."

I face-palm, Paul was in the mood to try and in-sense the group of kids and now it looked like Joey had a new idol and was laughing and grinning at Pauls' rude comments. " Really Paul, really?"

" You have got to be kidding, you two even herd of twilight? And stop talking like that, I don't need my dad jumping down my back because Joey herd something he shouldn't." Lisa wasn't to happy about Pauls' manners.

" We've herd of twilight. Sort of." I answered her.

" Wow, you guys been living in a cave? Twilight's like the best love story ever. " One of the girls asked a little surprised.

Paul and I sort of glanced at each other and then shrugged.

" We don't watch much T.V." Paul answered for us both.

Lisa snorts. " Bet you like to watch porn on the internet."

" Yes." We both answered to that one at the same time, which got us dirty looks.

" What's porn?" Joey suddenly asks.

" It's when a man and a woman, or woman and woman or man and man or several men and women really, really like each other and decide to play with each other necked, sometimes with a lot of flavored oil involved and tongue and... Ouch!" Paul yelps after I elbow him in the ribs.

" You're really messed up." Lisa is looking at Paul a little shocked that he actually started to describe sex to an 11 year old boy.

" Like I said he was dropped on his head as a baby." I answered.

" OK, Bella is like in love with Edward, but likes Jacob too and I won't spoil the end, but I think she should be with Jacob." One of the girls inform us.

" I was not.. Hey, sounds like this Bella chick just needs to get laid, point her in my direction, I'll give her a night she'll never forget." Paul had this shit eating grin on his face.

" Bella is from the Twilight Saga, she's not actually here, she's a character from the book and movie." Lisa snorted and again rolled her eyes. The thoughts from these girls where pretty superficial and right now focused on this thing called Twilight.

" Aw damn, you making all that fuss about a fake girl? Shit I'm not the one messed up here." Paul looked a little disappointed.

" Would be so cool if Edward and Bella were here, no just Edward, I'd marry him and treat him better than Bella ever could!" One of the girls squealed.

" Uh... Yea think everyone likes the thought of marrying the actors, just never happens." I remarked.

" Not talking about the actors, I'm talking about Edward." The girl responds.

" Wait, this is a book and movie you are talking about? Not real people?" I glanced at Paul, but the feeling coming from him as well as his expression told me he was just as confused as I.

" Edward's real and they made a book." The girl says then turns towards Lisa and the others. " Think he'd notice me?"

" He so would, but Jacob's mine." Another girl answers, then all of them go back to their discussion about what ever the hell it is.

:: I have no clue what to think about this, but is it me, or are these girls a bit insane?:: I question Paul.

:: You asking me? Shit I'm not even as crazy as these girls when tripping, they actually think some stupid book characters are real? Dude they are totally messed up.:: Paul responds to my mental question.

:: Lisa at least seems to know they aren't?:: I start walking back to the bench to sit and keep an eye on Lisa.

Not much happened, Lisa left when the Boardwalk started to close down, Paul and I had gone back to the rest at the bikes long before that, being bored sounded better then listening to young teens gush about how hot some fictional character is as if the character was real.

* * *

**Oh yea, there'll be some real Twilight bashing to come.  
**


	4. House Warming Gift

**House Warming Gift**

It was the weekend and I was at Sams' house or grandpas'. The Widow had died the year before grandpa, leaving mom as the one to inherit, the widows family sold off her house and land. So now this is where sam now stayed. I decided to come over and offer something as a welcome home kinda of thing. I looked at the cheap red velvet cake in my hand bought from the nearest Wal-Mart. Hey I'm an undead blood sucker that lives litteraly in a cave, this really isn't surprising. The only thing though, David decided to come along and Sam hated David.

" Woe, you stalking me!" Lisa had answered the door and her eyes bugged out seeing me, but then they glanced towards David, she looked about ready to slam the door in my face and scream for Sam.

" Hey, Mike! Lisa let him in." Sam said as he walked up behind Lisa, then stopped dead in his tracks. " Why's he here?"

" Aww, Sam don't you miss me? Now my feelings are hurt." David smirks, eying Sam with his cold gaze.

" He wouldn't except no for an answer." I shrugged. " He won't do anything Sam."

" Fine, just. OK." Sam says as Lisa steps away from the door allowing us to come in. " Mike you're invited, he's not though."

" Fair enough." I wouldn't expect Sam to invite David in, this statement from Sam earned a confused look from Lisa, especially since David followed me in and Sam didn't protest it. " I brought a cake." I hold the velvet cake up like a peace offering.

" Hey I remember you, where's the funny guy that says bad words!" The kid Joey says running down the stairs.

" Joey stop running, you'll fall and get hurt!" The woman Melony says as she comes from the kitchen, then looks towards us, not looking happy at all " You told him where we live? I can't believe you did that Sam, what's gotten into you?" She looked worried now, poor Sam might be having to doge therapy again.

" He's my brother, I already told you, I know it's hard to believe and..." Sam tried to explain to her, I'm sure the night after meeting us on the boardwalk was very eventful.

" Not that again, you really are getting bad as some of those kids Lisa likes to hang out with." She says then looks at us. " No offense, but you really shouldn't be playing into who my husband thinks you are, it's not funny, he's had a traumatic past and it's not funny for you to be encouraging him."

" I'm not encouraging anything, he's telling the truth." The look I got from saying that spoke volumes, but her thoughts spoke even more. She was angry that someone would be playing into Sams' delusions, and what she thinks is that Sam lost his older brother a long time ago and hasn't learned to accept it. " Really what ever he said about me, it's true... Maybe, he does exaggerate."

I herd a chuckle and felt an arm on my shoulder as David leaned on me watching Sams' wife, which I saw her visibly shiver from the scrutiny.

" We don't want any trouble, can you please leave?" Melony asked, her daughter Lisa was looking between us, not knowing what to think, Joey seemed a little confused.

Sam sighed. " Joey, Lisa upstairs and make sure Kylie stays up there with you, no buts, just do it." Sam tells his not so happy children who decide to do what he says, though not to willingly.

" Which one has my old room?" I asked, curious, this got me another dirty look from Sams wife.

" Lisa." Sam looks at his wife and then me. " Lets go to the kitchen and, well show her I'm not having delusions." Sam sighed exasperated.

We all headed into the kitchen, but no one wanted to sit down. An awkward silence fell over the room and Melony stood, arms folded looking very pissed off. I ahd the feling she didn't like me, really didn't like me, but then she thinks I'm helping with Sams delusions.

" Show her Mike, I already told her everything, but you know, she's not going to believe me." Sam asks, this was like the time with mom all over again.

" Don't make this a habit Sam." I rolled my eyes and then looked at Melony who didn't look at all convinced. " Try not to scream to loud." I then shifted, but then so did David, who let out a low creepy laugh that was a little rough from showing the vampire hidden behind the human facade. She of coarse screamed her head off.

" That's enough change back, change back!" Sam near yelled as he tried to calm his now very freaked out wife who just saw two people do more than grow little fangs. Also makes it much harder for that little voice of reason to rationalize the extensiveness of the change we have when showing our true selves.

" Congrats, not many mortals get to see us as we really are and live." David says with amusement, enjoying the fright he helped cause in Sams' wife. Sam shot him a look, but didn't say anything.

" OK, now, the cake?" I was still holding it and held it out for him again. Melony just had this look of shock on her face.

" Oh yea sure, thanks Mike... Red velvet? I love the red velvet." Sam says as he takes the cake, as if two vampires didn't just drop their human disguise a moment ago, but he was used to what my true form looked like.

" They, they.. OK you know what, I believe you Sam, just... I need to sit down and not see that again.' Melony suddenly sits at the kitchen table.

" Cake?" Sam offers her a slice of red velvet as he sits, a piece on his plate.

" So you're Micheal, Sams' older brother and you're..." Melony looks at David, her voice a bit shaky as she takes the cake from Sam, her perception of reality haven been turned upside-down in a span of minutes.

" David." David responds in a calm tone.

" Oh... Sam mentioned you... you're the one that made Mike into a... Vampire?" She says the last a bit hesitantly and glances at Sam who nods, while shoving cake into his mouth.

" I take what I want, I wanted Micheal, so I claimed him." David states matter of factually.

" He's an anal possessive control freak, though we're all a little possessive, he's just really, really bad about it.. Oh add jerk wad to that list... Oh and Manipulating, condescending, calculative did I mention controlling? Oh yea, he's very big control freak and cynical, jaded and an ass hole." I say with a slight smirk, watching David out of the corner of my eye, his neutral expression doesn't change.

" Sounds like you have a rough time with... Him." Melony says.

" Micheal likes it, makes him feel all warm and gooey inside." David sounded condescending, his expression dark looking.

" Ah, yea, sure." Sam says and gives me a look, not pleased with the extra guest.

" See what I mean. So um besides that, just thought I'd say hi and see Sam, he used to wet his bed up until he was 10." I smiled broadly.

" Mike! Don't say that! Geeze Mike, don't be saying that!" Sam had looked embarrassed and covered his face with his hand. His wife seemed to be a little baffled at that sudden out of no where mentioning of bed wetting.

" Hey just breaking the ice here, things get any colder in this room, we'd all be frozen... So what's new, shit hadn't seen you in a while, not like I have anything to tell you that is new, so might as well hear whats been going on with you." I really wouldn't have anything new to tell Sam, considering the things I did do would probably make him puke.

" Well, I lost my job and moved here, really, I've lived a boring life, the typical 9 to 5 job in L.A. The one thing, at least out here you can tell the air is clean still, not as congested as L.A. My boss was a real douche maggot, Fat burrito eating but munching tard with webbed feet. Decided I wasn't good enough and bam, suddenly I'm called in the office and told they no longer need me." Sam was diffidently pissed about getting fired. " And I'm serious, he has webbed feet."

" Santa Carla doesn't have a very good hiring rate still, you'll likely have to drive all the way into the next two towns over and pray you get hired." It was true, Santa Carla wasn't the biggest place to find meaningful jobs, at least legal ones.

" Santa Carla has always been a tourist trap, good place to live if you want quiet suburbs away from the town, but as Micheal said, you'll likely have to go to the next few towns over, unless you're shittin lucky and land something here." David added as he pulled out a cigaret and light up. " You could always learn to be a ranch hand, a few of the locals do look for such help."

" I'll just look into other towns, I'm more of a computer software programmer, ah labor isn't something I'm good at." Sam sighed.

" So is all your kind like you? I mean movies seem to have a different view on what vampires are like and many these days show them, uh you as being pleasant and sympathetic." Melony seemed to have composed herself and now was curious.

" We're not mindless monsters or demonically possessed, but we sure as hell aren't emo little touchy feely whiny little pansies as what was that one show?" David snaps his fingers trying to think of one of the many T.V. shows about vampires that have come out recently.

" True Blood or Vampire Diaries? Those are the only ones I can think of right off the top of my head." I remarked.

" Vampire Diaries, bunch of pansy ass whiny little shits, even the so called bad brother is just a whiny little wannabe. Strap a fucking grenade to those two, I'd rather watch something like Blade, vampires might be getting staked, but at least they're not whining cock sucking pussies." David says, his face showing indifference as he spoke and stares at Melony, making Melony squirm a little, uncomfortable having David focused on her.

" You seem to have this predatory sense about you." Melony trails off.

" They seem a bit off and give you the creeps and when they look at you it's usually this cold sinister penetrating look. Especially, uh David, like he sees right into your soul and their smile or grins are like you know they want to do something horrible to you." Sam says, not being as shy about how we come off to him.

" It's because I can Samuel." David had a bemused look on his face, Sam looked a little annoyed, Melony was unnerved.

Sam looks from David to me. "Don't look at me like that Mike, I had to get used to it, it wasn't easy to learn your body language just so I'd know when you was actually aiming to do something nasty instead of toying around and need me to distract you. You almost ate Elliot."

" He annoyed me and got to cocky, I said I was sorry? I didn't actually feed on him. Sides that was years ago." I almost did. Elliot had gotten a little cocky when after finding out what I was and decided I wouldn't hurt him. The kid had an ego, thinking he was cool and a bad ass, he was just a geek trying to be something he's not and so it went that Elliot started trying to copy the way Sam acted towards me, which he found out the hard way that Sam had been the only human that could get away with pushing me around. Sam always did puff and bluff at me since he was 8, being Sams' friend didn't exempt you from being a meal if you wanted to get stupid.

" You still almost munched on him, it took me months to get him to come over and visit after that night." Sam rolled his eyes. " You really freak people out."

David chuckled and let out a puff of smoke towards Sam. " Sounds like it was an interesting night, to bad, you should have let Micheal have his fun, just been one less annoying little thing contributing it's ignorance to the world." David was ever the one for pleasant conversation, which Melony was looking even less calm at Davids words. " Good to know Micheal's at least doing something right."

" Something right? Oh so I don't normally do things right?" I sneered at David. " You can go jerk off with sand paper then."

" You do a lot of things right, don't be so testy and stop making promises you won't keep." David smirks at me, I doubt though that he actually found sandpaper a turn on.

The night continues on, with Sam talking more about some things he's seen and a trip up to yellow stone where a bear stole their food from where they camped out. Me and David just sort of hung back, nodding, Melony throwing us uncertain glances, obviously not to comfortable with either of us sitting at the table watching them. Sam was Sam and talked as we are just normal everyday people, though he seemed to purposely avoid looking over at David.


	5. It Wasn't There Before!

**It Wasn't There before!**

I'm watching the Niece gabbing with her weird friends, some of them squeal in excitement over something one of them said, I wasn't paying attention, it was bunch of talk about boys and stuff they got at the store. My attention went from them to Marko who was poking me in the side.

" So what you think? David says he can get one tonight." Marko watched me, waiting for an answer.

" Uh, I don't know sounds funny, but really don't sound like punishment. I mean giving the guy a hooker sounds more like reward and he called you a what?" I blinked, Marko was hardly the forgiving type, much less rewards pricks who offend. I couldn't see why the hooker.

" Oh not like that Mikey." Markos' hand shot up to cover that evil little grin of his. Meant there was more to this little plan. " He called me a little faggot, do I look like a little faggot to you?"

" I don't know, you do wear a very colorful jacket, maybe you have hidden deep desires, you should come out of the closet, come out of the closet Marko, step into the light." I started laughing when Marko punches me in the arm, though it kinda hurt. I rubbed the spot.

" You're not very funny, but." Marko looks around. " This will be funny though. Hopefully they'll be done soon."

" Paul went with David to get the hooker. So he tried to push you around?" Once in a while we got an ass hole tourist come threw that thinks they're hot stuff, seemed Marko ran into such type tonight.

" Um hum. I wasn't walking fast enough for Mr. Jolly Green Giant and he pushed past me, calling me a little faggot... I want to use his skin as a rug." Marko didn't make offhanded jokes, he literally wanted to make this guy a rug.

" But you have to settle for this plan with the hooker?" I asked.

" David says human skin rug would not be a new age modern decor to the den. It could, I got enough dye, could dye it blue, would add some color to the place. I guess hooker is good enough though." Marko stretched and looked over at the girls chattering.

Dwayne and Mercedes had went off to stake out this guys car. Brandy had went to watch over the guy in question while me and Marko waited for the next in this plan, which we had no idea what was going on just yet, so we both waited at the bikes.

:: Got the hooker, time to meet at the car for some real fun.:: David announces.

* * *

**** At the car ****

:: So what's with the hooker, wait is she dead?:: I asked, it started to make sense why David wanted to get this guy a hooker.

:: Dead hooker in the trunk.:: Marko snickered.

:: No, back seat, Marko you and Paul keep watch, you two can keep nosy mortals minds blocked from seeing us.:: Dwayne says as he holds up the dead hooker with her eyes half opened.

:: This wont take long." The sound of duck tape was drowned out by the cheers from the Boardwalk.

:: So, the plan is, duck tape the crack hoes' arms behind her back and legs together and over her mouth and shove her in the back seat. When the guy is about to make it for his car, Brandy will stall him, long enough we can get the cops out here.:: Paul explained this whole plan.

:: Since I didn't bring the drinks for tonight entertainment, what are .:: Marko was cut off by Mercedes.

:: That's covered, he fucked with you, so I got the drinks covered, so don't worry about that Marko, but only just this once.:: Mercedes Winked at Marko with a smirk.

:: So lets play everyone's favorite guessing game! Name what killed the hooker!:: Paul announces threw our mind.

:: Broken neck.:: I guessed.

:: Strangulation?:: Brandys' guess.

:: Saw you necked Paul?:: Mercedes was smirking at him.

:: Think about it, why would I want Paul with me, I'm surprised Micheal you didn't guess, considering you like to make jokes about such at me due to that one night we had under the pier.:: Davids voice comes out casual.

:: Drug hooker? Wait Paul you overdosed the hooker on drugs?:: I snickered, this guy was really going to have a miserable night.

:: Bingo! One drug hoe coming up, hold the heart beat! And for added effect, she's not dead! listen closer, she's just really fucking out of it, but she'll be dead really, really soon.:: Paul announces and when I listened closely, I could hear the faint heart beat.

:: The drugs in her body will eventually finish her off, wouldn't want her bound and gagged after death.:: David stepped away from the hooker in the back. :: Dead drug hooker for all your troubles and needs, just not edible, but we already know that.:: David says and indeed drug hooker was not worth feeding on, was like when humans cut fat from a piece of meat and toss it, drug hooker was the fat among all the meat and should only be fed on in hard times and even then best to avoid.

:: Feeling better Marko?:: Dwayne asks him

:: I'll feel a lot better once we get to see the guy explain the dead hooker in his back seat to the cops.:: Marko covered his sinister Cheshire grin with his hand.

:: So when's that family reunion gonna be?:: Dwayne asks me, would expect Paul, sense he for some reason was interested in it so much.

:: Oh, two weeks, Sam's got to settle first, get things set up, not sure how he wrangled being the head of everything, Lance wouldn't normally willingy let go his choke hold over the rest of the family.:: My so called father took charge of setting up the family reunions and once he did, he'd held onto such privilege like a dying man. Likely Lance was using Sam then for some reason.

:: Two weeks, that's kinda not to long of a wait.:: Paul adds.

:: Hey, time to take places, ring up our local friendly doughnut eating pigs.:: Brandy announces to us.

With that, David has Mercedes dial up the police, Mercedes was actually pretty good at playing the distraught woman who's ready to have a break down from the horror she saw.

**** 20 minutes latter ****

" I swear to god, that, she, it wasn't there before! I don't know how it got there!" The man yells as a cop questions him and the area's cordoned off as a crime scene.

We muffled our snickering as we watched from a distance, the parking lot was emptied now except, the cops having question as many as they could and sent them along the way, the man was really freaked out from coming back to his car to be greeted by police and questions about the woman bounds and gagged in duck tape that was dead, freshly dead and stiffening.

" Look, I never seen that woman, I don't know who she is or why she's in my car tied up and dead, what do you mean you have to take my car in as evidence?!" We watched as the man get pushed against said car and hand cuffed, then hauled to a squad car and shoved in the back.

" Now I feel better." Marko takes a swallow from his bottle. " He should be glad he doesn't like here, I'd want to play with him some more."

" At least he's getting a nice parting gift for his troubles." David remarks and clinks bottles with Marko.


	6. Not One of Us

**Not One of Us**

Another night on the boardwalk and Sams' eldest is gabbing with her new Santa Carla friends again about this Twilight thing. We are all watching them now, this was nearly every night they talked about it as if they are talking about real people, not fictional characters.

:: What is so damned great about this movie they seen?:: Dwayne asks us mentally.

:: I think it's a book or both. I also think Markos' been sneaking teen girls my stash for a few years now, seen a lot act like they been on mind altering drugs.:: Paul not only sounds bored, he looks it, but we kinda all are.

:: So it has girls this wild over it? Must be some chick flick that's pretty good.:: Brandy says, a little curious.

:: Or maybe it has subliminal messages making these girls gabb so much about it.:: David rolled his eyes.

:: I think it's been out a few years, but then not like girls find coming to the Boardwalk the place to talk about movies.:: I say with disinterest, it was true, who came to a theme park to talk about movies?

:: Looks like you been spotted Mike, her comes the niece and her friends.:: Mercedes looks indifferent as Lisa walks up, the rest of the girls stoping in their tracks, eyes a little wide. They are all locals who know better.

" Seriously, I don't know how you know my dad, but you and your, uh." Lisa glances at us a little nervously, the fact she had just walked up to a gang that gave off an air of menace sinking in. " But yea, can you guys like not be staring at us?"

David leaned across his bike, looking at her with a penetrating gaze. " Would you rather we play with you?" There was a hint of mocking in the cold tone of his voice. This got everyone to chuckle, I only smiled.

" Lisa, just hanging out, can't help it if we find you interesting to watch, don't have to worry." I tell her in a reassuring way.

" Pssh, worried, I'm not worried. So you guys like to hang out, bet you do fun stuff?" Lisa then smirks.

Oh no, this wasn't a good sign, Sam said she liked trying to hang out with the bad crowds and anything that Sam would be against. And you technically couldn't get badder than The Lost Boys and her new friends being locals would have told her all kinds of rumors by now and how dangerous we are. Only we are out of her league, wannabes are just lunch, she wouldn't be allowed to hang out, not without it ending in her being humiliated and crushed emotionally. Something I wouldn't mind doing to anyone else, Sams' kid, not so much.

" We don't take kids if you're looking. You don't have what it takes to be one of us kid." David states, looking amused by Lisas' bravado to hint at her hanging with us.

" Oh, I think I do, I'm not some daddys' little girl, I can handle myself and just as tough as any of you guys. I do what I want, I don't need no rules." Lisa really had no idea how this was paramount to a death wish...

I hope I don't end up dragging her home telling Sam she tried to join us. Oh yea that will sound good, hey Sam, doofus your kid just tried to get David to let her join us, she's lucky her drained corpse wont be feeding the fish. That's what happened to most kids that ask to join. You got chosen, not the other way around. We deem anyone who asks us if they can join as food, cause if we didn't notice you and come to you, you obviously aren't worth our time and don't belong.

" Oh really?" David was still amused, Paul and Marko chuckled again. " Tell you what." David sneers. " Maybe you can hang with us, if you tell us why you and other girls like you." David stressed the word you as if to single out that she doesn't fit in with us. " Tell us why you find that movie so great that you have to obsesses over it all the time?"

Lisa mouth sort of opens and closes, she seemed unable to think of words to say, though her mind said as much that she figured she'd be thought of as pathetic, though too late for that, Davids just humoring her. I wasn't sure what to think of the fact I'd rather eat my niece than keep her out of trouble. She's lucky she's Sams' kid. The thoughts where defensive about the movie, for whatever reason, it was just a movie, but she didn't want to say anything and end up being laughed off for it, but the bad boys of the Boardwalk.

" It's a love story, it's about girl who just moves to a town and feels unwanted till she meets Edward and falls in love." She says, seeming unsure how we;d take it. " It's a girl thing, you're guys, so you wouldn't understand it." She says, not as cocky as with me and Paul the other night, but not subdued either.

" Oh, hey Mercedes, we're guys now!" Brandy starts giggling.

" I noticed, hum, well Dwayne, how do you like being hooked up with a guy?" Mercedes looks at Dwayne with this amused expression.

" I didn't mean like that, uh, you'd have to see it to know what I mean, but it really isn't a guys movie, don't know if." Lisa gets cut off by Brandy.

" Girls like us would like it?" Brandy taunts her. " And you think to ask to hang with us when you are nothing like us?"

" Well..." Lisa start looking embarrassed and probably feeling a little humiliated.

" You can hang out." This gets us all looking at David. " Only here, you can't handle anything else kid." David states looking at her with this serious expression.

:: You're turning my niece into a wannabe hanger on?:: I mentally groan at David.

:: She's already a wannabe Micheal, at least she'll be easier for you to keep an eye on, as long as she doesn't get annoying.:: Davids mental response was casual. :: Sides she amuses me. For now.::

" Alright, but you'll see, I'm not just some little kid." Lisa nods and heads back to her group of shocked friends.

:: Who's down for how long it takes for her to get traumatized for life? I give her three days before she ticks one of us off.:: Marko announces.

:: I give it half a night, we're not counting tonight.:: David stares out at the girls.

:: Probably take longer, she seems more interested in her friends, four nights.:: Dwayne says.

:: I'll go with three like Marko.:: I say.

:: Two.:: Paul snickers.

:: One day since David's giving her half a night.:: Mercedes also looking at the girls.

:: Eh, three sounds good to me as well.:: Brandy, three sounded like the lucky number.

Lisa walks back over to us, her friends still looking a little shocked at her interaction. " Um you really want to know what the movies about... There's a late night rerun showing of it at the theater." Lisa says, we all glance between each other.

:: Chick flick, borrriiinnnggg..:: Paul sounds out threw our heads.

:: I haven't seen a good romance in some time, I say we go.:: Brandy sounded interested and was looking at Lisa.

:: Yea, me neither, we're always doing what you guys want to do and find fun, we are women after all and a good romance won't kill you, you might learn to be civilized.:: Mercedes lets out a cackle.

:: Fine, but can't say we never did anything for you girls and might get some use out of it, may give an idea on making it easier to pick up late night snacks.:: David smirked and looked towards Lisa and then speaks to her. " We're curious, so we're in."

Lisa didn't look to sure about us seeing this movie. I had a feeling we'll get more than bored and gagged by sickly sweet romance.


	7. Brain Rape

Explicid Twilight bashing, if you are a Twitard, anal over Twilight.

Do NOT read.

There will be a lot of insults, towards the Twilight series and it's fans.

FYI this DOES reflect my view of this series and the rabid fans of it.

Expect some explicit language.

* * *

**Brain Rape**

" Ok, you want to see this thing." David holds out his hand towards brandy and Mercedes.

" What?" Both the girls looked confused.

" You think we're going to use "our" money to see a chick flick?" Paul smirks.

" You're paying girls. For us." David still has his gloved hand held out, his expression unreadable.

" You're kidding." Brandy snorted. " Great your not. Fine I'll pay for Paul and Micheal."

Brandy and Mercedes handed over the money to cover for our share. David normally paid for everything we did as a group, but considering only the girls had really wanted to see this thing, they got to shell out for it. Works for me I really didn't want to sit for near two hours about some sappy love story. Lisa and her friends are standing watching us, Lisa unsure, her friends nervous. The ticket taker has seen us a few times and tended to not be shocked or worried over it like most since we didn't make trouble in the theater. Paul however sometimes had to be smacked because he sometimes shouts or hoots at scenes in a movie.

* * *

**** Some Point Latter ****

Not long into the movie and I knew that I wanted to do more than gag. The acting was horrible so far and the story line... There didn't seem to be one. I remember mom taking me to chick flicks when I was young and I'd pass out in her lap... I don't remember them being this horrible, just boring.

" What the fuck is this shit?!" David yelled, though we kinda all are. " Since when did Tinker Bell have a fucking sex change and start calling her self a vampire? Who made this piece of crap?"

" Oh god, my eyes, I can never unsee this! For now on, when someone asks Paul, why do you get stoned? I'll say: Because I wish to never ever remember the horror that is this piece of shit movie!" Paul is covering his face and feigning weeping.

" I think I just lost some IQ. This is NOT romance! What the fuck, I woke up with a guy watching me like that, I'd knife his balls!" Brandy didn't approve.

" Screw knifing him, bitch, blow that stalking as freaks prick off, you expressionless whiny little shit! Tree moss has more talent!" Mercedes didn't find this romantic either. " Don't get me started on Gaypire baseball!"

" My brain, it just got raped! Violated, I've been violated! By a piece of shit movie!" Marko yelled out. " Part of my life spent seeing this that I'll never get back!"

" Twilight we get it you tard, you like to say the word twilight... Get a damned watch if you don't know the damned time and stop saying twilight like the homo little prick you are! Seriously the maker of this crap needs to be drug into the street and shot for treason to the youth of America!" I yelled. " Since when is sucking animal blood Vegetarian?! Seriously I think thousands of Vegetarians would call bull shit!"

The girls, even the ones with their boy friends just glanced at us, nervous, but then I'd catch an occasional guy trying to hide his grin at us yelling insults at the screen, probably appreciating someone calling bull shit on the movie when they can't.

" Vampires don't fucking sparkle! They don't, it has never been in lore, in movies, they just fucking don't! How the hell is he supposed to be scary? Bella slut should be cracking up laughing from that shit. If she even was capable of emotion, seriously has that bitch ever changed facial expression even once?" Dwayne yelled.

" No, emotionless whiny little self entitled twat has not changed her damned expression once! Emo goat sucking dip stick with diarrhea yellow eyes who must be sniffing her panties during her Period, Isn't much better." David comments.

We then all started chanting : " Kill it with Fire! Kill it with Fire! Kill it with Fire!"

" Can we leave now? I need to make an appointment to get lobotomize so I never have to remember ever seeing this shit hole of a movie." Marko said.

" Shit There's a superman movie playing next door! I'm bailing on this crap." Paul then jumps up and takes off out the doors.

" Yeaa.. Cya." I also jumped up and then followed Paul to go watch the Superman movie.

We all ended up in the theater playing Superman, which we stayed quiet for, Paul letting out the occasional shout as something gets destroyed. Lisa and her friends got left behind, the looks on their faces were priceless and I think Lisa may have just been mortified in front of her new friends. Well maybe they'll learn to watch real movies instead of crap? Either way they probably didn't hear much or could concentrate on their movie with us screaming at it.

I'm not sure if I should feel bad for Sam, even though I can't feel guilt or remorse, i still am aware of situations that call for such and I'm not sure what Sam will have to deal with, with a traumatized Lisa is something to feel bad for, considering it may have given her a dose of reality and may make her stop trying to be some little wannabe bad girl.

* * *

**** After the Movie(s) ****

Lisa walks up to us as we're getting on our bikes. " You jerks! You just humiliated me in front of my friends, if you didn't like it, you could have left to start with! I knew you wouldn't understand, couldn't how.." And Lisa then goes into some tirade about Edward and Bellas' love... I so wanted to rip her open and show her what a real vampire is. Must. Repress. Urge. To kill. Niece. We are all staring at her far from amused about her not to healthy obsession with this stupid badly written and acted movie. For someone trying to be a bad girl, she sure picked the worse movie to be in love with. I mean in love because you'd think we just insulted her boy friend as bad as she took it. Even asked us how would we know what a vampire supposed to be like, ever met one. She wouldn't like the answer and likely she'll find out since she's Sams' kid.

David leaned forward and blew smoke right in her face from the cigarette he just lit as we walked out of the theater. " That's right, we're not nice, us insulting a piece of crap movie is the least of your worries kid." He sneers. " And you think you would have what it takes to hang with us when you're defending a crap movie. Be glad you're not on a missing poster."

" That a threat? I'll tell the cops! And I can handle anything you can, what I like doesn't matter." Lisa really had no idea, this bold to a human gang could get her laid out in an ally, much less to us.

" Lisa don't, for you're own good, back off, you're playing with fire. You're not with friends back in prep school pretending to be gangster, this is real deal, don't piss him off." I could feel the irritation coming off of David and it only made me agitated and irritated. " Just don't Lisa, go home, stop playing tough before you end up dead, that's not a threat, it's advice."

Lisa looked at me and looked ready to say something, but looked again towards David. I could sense the fear sinking in. Her attitude had annoyed David and he was giving her this dark cold stare, unmoving, it was not a good sign, but Lisa seemed to finally pick up on what she was doing and that messing with actual punks, bikers or any gang was dangerous. I could sense the fear growing in her. Now that I thought of it, we all had pretty much went still and started staring her down. The girl really had no common sense talking to us like she had a say as if she was part of our pack. I sighed while the other chuckled at her when she decided to wise up and back off.

" You'll never be one of us or anyone like us, be glad you'll get to sleep tonight kid." David glances at her friends, then her. " You're friends know better, you should follow their lead and stick with them and stop trying to play with the big boys and girls." Again a puff of smoke towards Lisa's direction, then he brings his bike to life.

We road off leaving them behind. I likely was going to have to do something to appease David latter for his sparing my niece, which only is minorly annoying, but I'll probably have to devote a nights attention to him so that he feels compensated for his act of kindness. Davids kindness always seems to have its price, well unless it's one of his "gifts".


	8. Education of a Twitard

**Education of a Twitard**

" Glad you're not mad, but then you knew something could happen, maybe not like this." I tell a exasperated and Sam who's feeling down and asked about what happened the other night.

" She thinks her life is over because you embarrassed her in front of her friends and that she was told she'd never fit in." Sam just shakes his head at a loss for words.

" She'll get over it, but you're more then right that she tries to get in the bad crowed. She actually practically asked David to join." I could see Sam cringe at my words.

" And?" Sam looked worried, maybe now wondering if he'd see what happened to me, happen to his daughter.

" She's only alive because she's you're kid, uh we tend to eat wannabes." I was being truthful, which made Sam cringe again. " You're lucky she's not run into our kind in L.A. David said that, that city because the size and population is crammed with a mix of packs and loners that don't acknowledge territory boundaries like a rural tourist tow like Santa Carla."

" The only bad boys she could chase were at school, We lived in an apartment in a nice area so she didn't have much contact with gangs or... Packs, just the ones at school and some of them have wild parties and." Sam trails off, I flop next to him. Melony was at the store with Lisa, Kylie and Joey. " They won't do anything? the others?" Sam must have been meaning the rest of the lost boys.

" No, David was annoyed, we kinda all were, but he isn't going to do anything, not now, but there's only so much that can be avoided. If she piss's him off or any of them, I won't be able to stop what happens... I'd probably end up joining them." Sam understood why I would join on an attack of his daughter, I had educated him on that. I might have ignored Sams' purposefully aggravating and challenging me, but the others wouldn't have and he needed to know better that he pissed them off, I'd also end up attacking due to my nature and need to follow my pack.

" I don't know what to do with her, I'm afraid her attitudes going to get her knifed and the surf Nazis still around?" Sam sighed when I nodded my head. " It's like double edged, you watching her would make her safer than normal when running the streets at night, I think I've gotten ulcers waiting at night for her to come back in. she doesn't want for anything, she just bull headed as hell and thinks nothing will happen to her. L.A. there, even in the nicer schools have their punks, I have to watch her like a hawk trying to keep her from sneaking to after school parties especially without someone trustworthy with her. She could get raped and murdered, you here shit on the news all the time about girls disappearing and found dead."

" Well she's not on the menu right now, but it'd be easier to keep her out of such trouble if I was less interested in eating her myself." I chuckled a little. " Don't worry, I won't, but while it's easy enough to remove those who'll harm her, she'll have to stay away from us, she'll set one of us off sooner or latter with her attitude, I doubt she'll keep to her senses and will likely approach David again." I had a feeling soon as the shock and embarrassment wore off, she'd be back to her usual attitude.

" Oh she will, she's stubborn as hell like I said. She'll probably be more forward to, wanting to prove herself, you're the bad boys on the Boardwalk to her and she wants to play a bad girl.. Or worse she learns about the Surf Nazis, she'll get with them." Sam shuddered.

" They'd probably take her, but well, you know. They are an actual gang and they have their own initiations typical of gangs." I sighed, gang bang came to mind as it was typical of most gangs for females, males often got beat up, or had to kill someone specific, usually a cop or rival gang member. The Surf Nazis' are a little different, a guy has to know how to surf to get in, hence Surf Nazis. Not sure what they do with girls, but they probably gang bang or the leader bangs her.

For us it was different, no one was required to have sex, male or female when taken in. The initiation was strictly the same, with slight variations for females as David' not delusional to think all girls ride. Everything else was the same. A guy who doesn't ride would be food, but didn't mater David wasn't looking to expand beyond the seven of us. You had to prove your worth to David and Davids' bar on what's acceptable is set pretty high, but then we're a pack not a gang.

The Surf Nazis are the dominating gang in the area next to us. There's a few smaller gangs that want a foot hold, but between us and the Nazis they wont get one.

" I know and she needs to stay far away from them, she won't get it threw her head that it's not cool, not some no rules, do what you want no o... Stop smirking, you know what I mean." Sam punches me in the arm.

" I know, but couldn't help it, oh rules are imposed on us threw what we are, not by personal choice to follow though." I Shrug. " I'm surprised Lisa hasn't ending up crossing a gang member yet, you might have been able to limit her ending up vampire food, but gangs are out in the day and she obviously is drawn to them."

" She has, almost, but we lived in an apartment away from down town in a good area, so it was easier to keep her from them, just she's getting older, it's not easy getting her to do what she's supposed to now, I know you can't keep an eye on her all the time and, I really don't want to send her to boot camp." Sam looked a his wits end with dealing wit Lisa and her attitude.

" I can imagine the idea of being on another episode of out of control teens on the next Maury show isn't a fun idea. boot camp though could eb the way to go, if not counseling." I personally though Boot Camp is a good idea for her.

" She'd not survive boot camp... I've thought of counseling, but I don't think it'll work for her and she isn't going to get better, at least I don't ahve to worry about her getting in with gangs in L.A. but she don't straighten up now, she'll end up getting into trouble and I won't be able to do anything when she's 18." Sam then suddenly had this look, one I knew when he had some crazy idea go stomping threw his head.

" Oh no, what ever it is. I'm not doing it." I say, shaking my head.

" Calm down Mike you'll like it.. She wants to be in a gang, have her join yo.. Stop shaking your head looking at me like that, I'm not meaning for real, but something in a way to scare the living fuck out of her so she scared straight, that's the only way to sure fire get her to turn from this idea in her head, make her start acting right. She's smart, but she's been held back a grade because she doesn't pay attention in school and been skipping it to try and hang out with her " cool" friends she refused to go to summer school." Sam seemed a little enthusiastic about his idea.

My brow raised at this. " Sam... You do know what you're asking? What you're going to eb giving permission to do?" I looked at him with all seriousness.

" I know Mike, but I've been pushed to this, I have to face it, she needs something done, her actions around you just proves it. I don't even want to imagine if she had approached you and you didn't know who she was and she eventually would have went up to you on the Boardwalk." Sam sutters, probably with images of Lisa violently being torn into.

" Yea, well if you're sure about this. " I responded unsure if Sam really knew what he was asking.

" I'm sure, I don't want you to do anything that could hurt her, or anything permanent, I'm sure you have an idea of just how far to go, but it's thing or find her dead from a gang shooting in a few years, if not sucked dry by a leech, no offense." Sam wasn't changing his mind and seemed to know what he was asking.

" Alright, but you can't complain if she ends up having nightmares. We can teach her a lesson our style, but so you know she'll end up a bit traumatised for life." I watch Sam for his reaction, Sam nods. " You're wife know you're talking to me about straightening your kid up?"

Sam shook his head. " She'd probably be against it, she isn't happy with how Lisa has been acting of late, but she dotes on ehr and thinks there's a better way. I suggessted boot camp and she was really against it, but right about Lisa not being able to survive it when I thought of it. She'll find out eventually and I'll never hear the end of it, but this is the best way to go, boot camp probably wouldn't work either, she needs to see for her self that what she wants isn't a cool hang out and make your own rules kind of thing." Poor Sam, he was going to get it from Melony once she finds out what he asked.

" I have an idea what to do... I'll just have to get David to agree to it. Likely he will, he wants to teach her a lesson anyway, I've only managed to keep him for now, from doing something irreversible. He'll want to have a little fun with her. I think probably a mock initiation, yea that sounds like it'd work." I snicker at Sams' confused look. " David initiates, not unlike a gang would, cept you are made to prove yourself, it just seems like they're just insane and like hanging out doing the shit they put you threw, but it's a more subtle initiation... It isn't fun, makes you wonder if they're hazing you or just plain fucking with your head for entertainment... It's kinda both actually." I really had no idea what to think of the things David had me doing with them. It seemed like they personally like doing the things as they did them along with you and wasn't an obvious test.

" What did they do?" Sam had been curious now and when I told him he grabbed a pillow and started beating me with a pillow. " Mike you can be so damn dumb sometimes, geeze, but I guess they'd probably killed you if you chickened out?" I nodded. " Ouch. Talk about damned if you do, damned if you don't."

I left as Melony drove up, her and the kids piling out. She casts me a nervous glance and seems to walk a little faster towards the house, but I can sense the relief when Sam steps out of the house. I didn't blame her, knowing what she now knows.


	9. The Not Initiation

**The Not Initiation**

It took a bit of explaining, but David was amused by my proposal of a mock initiation for her, namely the hallucinations and bridge. David didn't want to act out the full initiation as it would in his mind dirty the rite to even have someone non worthy put to it. However enough change in how to go about it and which parts we would be doing had things all set.

And as was expected Lisa after a few nights had got bold again and approached us, saying again how she can prove herself, giving David the perfect opening.

" You want to prove you are one of us, that you have what it takes, then prove it, but first I'm hungry." David glanced at me, then back to the rest . " Hungry boys? Ladies?"

We nodded, grinning. Paul and Dwayne had chuckled a little, Marko had his hand covering that sly grin of his as he stared towards Lisa. I smiled. Mercedes had a smirk that mirrored Davids' naturally, Brandy just seemed to be looking off like she was bored and couldn't care less. Everyone was amused and Lisa had no idea what she had been set up for. Lisa however smirked, to smug for her own good, but it's not going to last. She was to bold and sure of her self.

We slipped off our bikes and started walking across the Boardwalk, her friends looked like they where trying to catch flies, though they'll end up finding out this wasn't going to be no fun ride for Lisa soon.

David stops and looks at the group that starts to follow. " Did I invite you?" With the icy cold look David gave the girls shake their heads and back off quickly. Lisa looked at them a little uncertain and mouthed something at them and did the fingers to her ears as if to say she'll call. Well she was friend loyal at least and wasn't going to turn her back on them, though they didn't look so sure, probably think Lisa will be on the next poster.

The eight of us walked over to the food vendors. " What should we get tonight?" David was glancing at the menu, looking at the selection. No Chinese food, just plain ole fair ground fried crap.

" The chicken tenders." Paul said, him and Marko both repressing a snicker.

:: What you have in mind Paul, Marko?:: David asked mentally as he order several chicken tender baskets.

:: Well we were thinking.. When she starts to eat it, make her think her chicken was swapped for a huge dog turd.:: Marko answered.

:: The Fries need to be baby snakes.:: Paul added.

:: I want her to see cock roaches crawling... It there anything on it you can do to make look like that?:: Brandy also adding her thoughts.

:: There's crumbs in it, that could be doable.:: David started passing around the food , after a quick glance, then headed for the tables near by.

We left a stunned food vendor to stare after us, probably going to have a tale to tale in school later on, I'm sure there's enough rumors running around already. this was going to get interesting as we all sat, and munched on the chicken like it was normal, which it was... For humans, not us. Lisa seemed all to pleased with having a free meal.

" So, Lisa. how's that dog turd?" David asked casually, dipping a fry into some ketchup, before pooping it in his mouth.

Lisa looked right at David, confused and questioning expression, not sure that she herd what David asked correctly. " Hu?" She said mouth full of chicken.

" Dog shit, Lisa you're eating dog shit, how does it taste?" David leaned forward locking eyes with her.

Lisa looked a little freaked out and still confused, then annoyed. " What the he'll is wrong with you, really, I know what I'm eating." She holds the chicken tender up and then flips out and screams. " Who, what, what the hell! Which one of you did that, oh god!" She started to spit up and even hurled. The interesting thing is, David doesn't make you just see it, in your mind you can feel something not right or taste something not right, just doesn't last but a moment, unless David keeps a constant eye contact, but a minute of three is long enough. Lisa paused in her retching noticing the very normal and very chicken looking chunks she splattered the floor with. She looked at us, then at the tenders in the basket and sat.. " How..." she doesn't finish her sentence. We all chuckled, munching on our own tenders, the people on the boardwalk casting us nervous glances.

" Sorry about that." David says in a reassuring voice, then that sinister grin of his is plastered back on his face.

" yea, right." Lisa was now a little weary, but she picks up a fry and bites into it, not having looked down as her eyes are on david. To bad for her, because if she looked, she'd not be getting the taste and feeling in her mouth she is now. " Ahhhh!" She starts spitting and drops her fry. " Why the hell am i seeing bugs and snakes now! What the hell did you do!" Lisa backed off from the table and us, though the little illusion would be gone now.

" Bugs? snakes?" David reaches over and pulls the tender basket towards him and picks up a fry and pops it in his mouth. " Looks like fries and chicken tenders to me, that's all, only Fries and chicken tenders Lisa." David then pops another fry into is mouth.

" Relax girl, you are a tough girl right? You stressing so much you're hallucinating." Mercedes then smirks eying Lisa.

" I am tough, not, OK maybe I got a little high earlier and saw things, I'm fine, I'm not a wimp." Lisa was more like trying to convince herself then us. " I'm not hungry now, so what is it I have to do to show you I can handle my self?" Lisa asked, ready to get right to it.

We all glanced at each other. None of us wore watches, but we had this natural, or unnatural ability to sense passage of time. It would be a little bit for the Train, it still ran, it was a cargo train right out of San Fransisco. We all shrug which caused Lisa to give us a funny look.

" All thing in good time." David casts her a sinister looking grin. " Lets not hurry to much, but we can go for a ride." David then looks over at Paul. " Brandy can ride with someone else, Lisa rides with you."

Paul didn't protest this, only grinned and bobbed his head up and down. Paul was the more wild of us and it showed in his riding, he would occasionally swerve side to side or between us, cutting it very close. It was highly unlikely he'd loose control, but to the uninitiated, they had no idea of such, or the fact that we all communicate mentally and can such as if rehearsed.

" OK" Lisa started looking bored, over the indecent with the food.

So with that we left, heading for the bikes, we'd ride around a bit before heading for the tracks. interesting thing about the railroad bridge is that it tends to fog up at night beneath it, leaving a creepy eerie look to the drop under it. You can't tell how deep it is, weather it's a short drop, or a hundred foot drop. Distance in the dark over fog just isn't easy to judge.

**** At The Bridge ****

Lisa had tried hooting and yelling along with us as we rode, which was annoying as she wasn't one of us nor would be. We didn't like her trying to imitate us, but she had no clue both what it mean to us and that this was all a sham. The yelps she gave out when Paul would swerve and the bike dipped a little to far to the side however was satisfying.

" Come on Lisa, you want to be one of us right?" David called out to her and waved at her to come over onto the bridge.

" why are we here?" Lisa asked in confusion.

" Why are we here, Paul?" David glanced over at Paul.

" I don't know, Marko?" Paul snickered.

" Don't ask me, Mike may know." Markos hand went over his face, covering Cheshire grin of his.

" Hey, Dwayne's the book worm." I glanced towards Dwayne.

Dwayne shrugs and looks at Mercedes.

" Hey, don't look at me." Mercedes smirks. " Brandy?"

" Gee, nope, no idea." Brandy answers, then drops down, which makes Lisa jump and get a little freaked.

One by one we all drop to the poles below, Lisa was about ready to freak out. " What are you doing? That's crazy!" There was panic in her voice.

" You aren't backing out now are you? Come with us Lisa." David let out a low laugh that would unnerve most humans, Lisa wasn't an exception, but David dropped down to the poles below to join us, right next to me. We all started hooting and calling her to come down, which she then decided to.

" Ok.. I'm down here, now what...Oh my fucking god!" She screamed as the train horn blared, she started to try and scramble up, only to drop again as I grabbed her, keeping her from literally catching the late night express. " Oh fucking god, oh fucking god!" She kept yelling as the train rumbled overhead. Our grins weren't having a calming effect, actually looked like they did the opposite, and then we started dropping, which made her scream all the more.

" Fun hu?" David asked her, I remember wanting to smack the hell out him when he asked me that, but I was also to busy trying not to fall to my death. David got a sick kick out of such things. " Let go, you're a tough girl now aren't you? You can handle anything we can, or are you just a scared little girl pretending to be tough?" David then lets go.

After that train passed over she'll fall, there was no way she could muster the strength to climb up. It wasn't long and she came down screaming and fast. she was human, not a halfling coming into their abilities, so wouldn't float, just plummet like a rock towards her end, screaming all the way, but I caught her, gentle slowing her fall.

An interesting fact mentioned to me was that there had been others that passed, even this part, just the blood didn't take, what ever the reason, it was too weak and the potential initiate was still to pitifully human and went splat below. If the vampires blood in you is strong and taken a hold, you'll float on the second night of the change, the part of you, you've yet to realize developing instinctively taking hold to stop your demise which was for the better, weaklings aren't wanted.

Lisa stumbles, looking very much in shock. " I want to go home now..."

" Can't handle it can you Lisa." David stated this question like it wasn't a question.

" I can! I just, well, not everyone goes and jumps off bridges, what happened? How did we not get squished?" Lisa asked confused.

" Not a very far drop." Marko answer.

" Yea a heavy up draft tends to cushion the fall, the fog only makes it look like its farther than what it is, sides who can tell in the dark?" Brandy added, which has us all snickering. Lisa excepts this as valid though.

We then carry Lisa home, Melony comes running out and I swear she was ready to have a heart attack at the sight of six bikes pulling up into the drive way. Sam followed and Lisa jumped off, pushing past him saying she doesn't want to talk. I found her actions towards Sam annoying, he was a good person and treated her right and deserved her respect and obedience, not to be be pushed passed like he was a punk on the street.

" Uh... Hi." Sam glanced us over. " I guess things went well?" Sam asked nervously, he'd gotten used to David and less hateful, but still didn't like him and wanted nothing to do with him or the others.

" Oh you could say that." David smirked, everyone chuckled except me.

" She'll be fine, scared her a little is all, well a lot. Tomorrow night she's probably going to want a night light on for the rest of her life, be prepared to have a long night of explaining things to her, cause she's going to flip, she handled tonight barely, so she'll really not take tomorrow night well at all." I told Sam, which made Melony give him a questioning look, fear etched on her face.

" She tried to climb up right off in a panic, I'd say she failed miserably, not even barely handled it." Davids' bar for handling this was high, When it was done to me, I only tried to climb after they all dropped, but after that train went over head, I couldn't and fell.

Loyalty in following them down, and the strength to stick with them till the last one falls was expected. Lisa failed in that respect, if it was a real initiation, it would be a sign that she wouldn't likely be able to stand with her pack under pressure and would abandoned them. Loyalty is nothing if you're a coward.

" I mean that she barely handled it in that she didn't have a nervous break down and end up a gibbering mass, which is decent." I said, wanting to clarify what I meant.

" True, she still miserably failed, both accounts." Davids standards are pretty high when it comes to reactions about the mind tricks as well, you pretty much have to keep your wits, reactions expected, freaking out is unwanted.

" Well that's good, we need to go to bed, uh, bye." Sam then ushers his wife away from us and to the door, she looked confused and a bit upset, it wasn't hard to tell that we purposely did something and that Sam has some knowledge about it, Sam was likely going to have to explain this whole thing to her tonight. Means there will be two nights Sam won't be sleeping, cause tomorrow, Lisa's going to be a mess.


	10. Welcome to Your Nightmare

**Welcome to Your Nightmare**

* * *

**Will be making this M rated next chapter, it's a bit intense  
**

**Violence in this chapter!**

* * *

:: So she didn't want to talk to that little brother of yours?:: David asked me, we were sitting silently on out bikes watching a group, Lisa was sitting behind Paul.

:: Nope, Sam said she seemed a little upset and withdrawn had a attitude.:: I answered.

:: wait, I thought she already has an attitude?:: Paul sounded confused.

:: Um, more attitude?:: I said and shrugged.

:: Paul, Marko, you have your guns on you?:: David smirked when they grinned at him. :: Who'd have thought you're little toys would come in handy. We're giving Lisa one, empty it of any rounds, we're going to have a little fun with her. She wants to be a gangster, then she'll get a taste of it before the party starts.:: David laughed within our thoughts, Lisa wasn't going to sleep ever again after tonight.

:: So what's the plan David? We going to eat or just hassle her? Cause I really want to see this girl piss herself.:: Brandy says frustrated at the thought Lisa might get only a minor scare.

:: Oh hell no! She's riding with me, I don't want piss pants perfuming my bike!:: Paul shouted.

:: We'll dunk her in the ocean if she does, but calm down, she's not getting off lightly, the guns just to mess with her before the party as i said and she'll be joining as, or more like watching us.:: David was smirking watching the group, Surf Nazi, part of a nightly balanced breakfast.

:: Hum, never had a mortal watch, this should be interesting.:: Dwayne says.

True enough, when they had me watch, I was half, the slaughter hadn't had nearly as traumatizing of an effect on me it normally would have, because the vampire side was trying to take over compelling me to join them, making what was happening seemed good, right to do. Lisa will be witnessing as a human, nothing in her to soften the horror, Sam might want to invest in therapy, though she'll have trouble since she wouldn't eb able to talk about vampires.

:: Ok boys, ladies, show time, be ready, you'll know what to do.:: David turns back towards Paul to look at Lisa.

" Ready for your big night to prove to us you really can handle this?" David smirked, the bon fire light playing off his face making it look far more sinisterly evil than normal. I think he purposely chose this angle to watch the Surf Nazi, simply for the effect of the light and shadows.

" Yea, I been ready, I can deal." She sounded not to sure, she had no idea why we are here and she's probably expecting another scare.

" Paul, Marko." David says their names, the tone David used told them what he wanted.

Paul and Marko both pull out guns, they had already slipped the bullets out from under their jackets, least what they said.

" Wait, what, what are those for!" Lisa looked ready to bolt at the sight of the guns, this was getting real for her, to real.

" To hang on the wall. What do you think?" Dwayne snorted.

" Well, those guys are a rival gang, we own the boardwalk, they think they do and the beach, so we remove the competition." I say to her.

" I've never killed before, it's, I..." Lisa was really not liking this idea.

" you want to be one of us, that's your proof you can handle it, you not going to be a whining little baby chicken are you? knew you didn't have it in you, you're just a wannabe daddys' baby." David sneered at her.

" No back bone, really this girls a loss, why do we even have such a kid hanging with us, you were right David, she is just a pathetic looser." Brandy looks at Lisa pityingly.

" Yea Lisa, what happened to how bad you are? Can't handle it can you., all talk and no fire, figures." I add in.

" I can! I just never, look I'll do it, see! I'll." Lisa gets off the bike and stands away, holding the gun, her hand shaking as she fumbled with it trying to figure out how to shoot it. after a minute or two, she drops the gun. " I don't want to do this! I can't kill someone, I just want to hang out, do what I want, not kill people!" Lisa at least has some decency that she can't just turn and kill some one, but the night wasn't over yet.

" Knew you didn't have it in you." David sneered. " Paul."

Paul hops from his bike and reaches down and grabs the gun from the ground, he then places it to her head an pulled the trigger, causing Lisa to scream for a moment till she realized nothing happened. " Just kidding! Really think we'd load this and have you kill someone? You're messed up, think Gangs just shoot people all the time?"

" I, I, I don't know." Lisa was shaken buy what happened with her being asked to sue a gun.

" Well we're going to go over there and talk, negotiate a bit, not everything involves shooting people." David smirks at her, then starts walking towards the group around the bon fire.

:: wait, what's this? though we were going to feed, we're not actually letting her off on a little scare are we? I want her crying and begging for mom. Not negotiate with the Nazis.::Mercedes sounded irritated and confused, we all where.

:: Oh is just a show for Lisa, I decided a slight change with the plans, I want her right in the middle of the fun, get to know them slightly before we kill them in front of her, up close and personal.:: Davids' laugh rings threw our minds.

David walked up to the group, a few guys. The one that must be the current acting leader stood, all where looking wearily in our direction as we came up, they would have herd rumors about us and be very familiar with the fact that their members tended to disappear when we came around.

" What the hell you want? Get out of here!" The leader called out.

" Oh, just a deal, you know, tired of this little rivalry we got and want to settle things to end fighting." David purposed calm and casual.

" Oh, well then amuse me." The leader seemed to be amused already by the fact that David came to him to propose anything, though the group seemed a bit to accommodating likely David lulling them into being that way.

" Can we sit?" David then asks, which the Nazis laughed and went ahead and allowed us to, Liza wasn't so sure of this, but followed along.

David goes on about settling things between our groups so fighting would stop, the Nazis stating that we should get off and stay off their Boardwalk. We got their names, the leader being Vince, in a blue t-shirt and black pants, black guy wearing no shirt and ripped jean was named Kenny at learning this name, Paul and Marko grinned and had a look to their eyes. Lisa started talking a little with them, still unsure about what part she was playing in this.

:: I'm taking the leader, Micheal.:: David threw a smirk at me, I was going to be feeding with him.

:: We're not feeding on Kenny!:: Both Paul and Marko sounded though our minds.

Dwayne and Mercedes end up with the one called Kenny, Marko had one of the other guys, there was another, which who ever finished first would get to have for desert. With who called dibs on who settled, David looked towards Lisa, turning away from Vince.

" So you like vampires Lisa?" David asked out of the blue with amusement.

" Yea, but why ask, you know I do, but you don't so why care?" Lisa didn't have as much attitude as before and seemed confused.

" Never said we didn't like them, we just don't like crappy movies about them. " David responds, ignoring a confused Vince asking what's this shit about.

" It's not crap!, they're cool, immortal, fast and strong, they protect you and it's just a romance series, why care what I like!" Lisa has become defensive and irritated at being asked about ti and told it's crap.

" We're vampires." David sneers, this get's him a look from Vince and the Nazis, who glance at each other not looking any bit comfortable, they didn't laugh, but then they know the rumors.

" Yea right, you're more like some biker gang, not funny, you're not vampires or nothing like them." Lisa suddenly screams as we all change in front of her, snarling and growing in her face, before turning snatching up our kills and tearing into them.

While messy and vicious in our attacks, we can drain a kill fast, leaving not as much blood hitting the ground as one would expect from the violent slaughter. Often within a few minutes the mortal would be dead drained of blood, more of it on us than the ground, or in this case Lisa who was right in the middle of the slaughter, screaming her head off. We then also learned of why it was that Paul and Marko had not wanted to eat the guy named Kenny.

" Oh my god! You killed Kenny!" Paul pulling up from his kill to shout that out.

" You bastards!" Marko then calls out at us.

This had me choking sputtering blood out my nose from laughing while trying to drink, the blood splattering out onto Lisa, though she had it all over her from the slaughter.

" Paul! Make a wish!" Dwayne, swings dead Kenny around, Paul snatching the leg, Dwayne holding the other leg, they then jerk, tearing the corpse in half, splattering Lisa in the process with the gore, erecting more screams form her.

" I got the bigger piece! I wish for 100 virgins, all wanting to pleasure me!" Paul shouts out, earning him a slap on the back of the head from brandy, making him yelp.

After the carnage, which was mostly done for Lisas' benefit, we cleaned up, tossing bodies into the fire, hooting and howling. Lisa though had gone silent, rolled in a fetal position in the sand. She was obviously in shock as i walked over to check on her, my human guise back in place as I laid a blood smeared hand on her shoulder. at the touch she started screaming again and jumped up, taking off in a run.

" We got a runner!" Paul cackles and gives chase, snatching Lisa up into the air, her screaming and thrashing, till Paul deposits her on the ground in front of me and David.

I stepped forward and reached down, taking hold of my petrified nieces chin in my grip and forcing her to look at me, she didn't look me in the eyes, not from knowledge, but because she wanted to avoid me as much as she could. " You only live because of your father. Anyone else would be dead or worse before now for crossing us. Grow up, stop acting like a little wannabe bad girl, you far from it you spoiled little brat. Start listening to your dad cause he knows what the hell he's talking about. You keep this up, worse can happen, just ask your father about Frank, we can do far worse things to you than kill you. Your stupidity is hurting Sam and I wont have that." I release her tear stained chin.

" Time for you to go home kid, Paul." David says as he turns towards his bike.

" Can't someone else carry her? " Paul rolled his eyes and walked over and hefts Lisa over his shoulder, she only made a mewling sound as a response, still to shocked and after her first attempt at escape failed, she had no strength to try again.

* * *

**** Sams' Home ****

We rode up, hooting and howling, Lisa clutched Paul, not so much willingly and remained silent and withdrawn into herself. Our loud howls and the revving of bike engines had Melony out the door running along with Sam. They knew we did something, but not to what extent, Sam gave no boundaries other than nothing permanent which suited us.

Lisa soon as it registered in her shocked mind where she was, jumped off the bike and ran to Melony who instantly started hugging her and trying to calm her sobbing daughter and frantically looking her over in a panic, seeing that Lisa was covered in blood.

" What the hell happened!" Sam yelled out. " What did you do to her!"

" Nothing, no one hurt her, she just watched, in the middle of it. You shouldn't have a problem with her any more, Sam, it's what you needed done, to keep her from ending up in a gutter face down, dead." I retorted at Sam who was angry, Sam had asked for this, but maybe not expected how much would happen just as I thought he wouldn't quite realized just how brutal nothing permanent can get. Sam paled, after all he was the one that asked her to be broken of her uncontrolled actions.

" I can't believe you had these monsters do this to my baby!" Melony bellows out at Sam.

:: Drrraaammaaaa!:: Paul sounds out in our minds.

:: In this corner we have Melony, the spoiler of children... And this corner we have Samual, the soft spoken loud mouth!:: Marko follows up, I wanted to smack the two of them... Even if it was sorta funny.

" What? Mike wouldn't hurt her. Something had to be done or she'd end up dead, she was getting out of control and Joey follows her around, he's impressionable, he looks up to her, he doesn't need to be thinking he can ignore what I say! I don't want to see our kids dead because they think gang life or doing stupid things other kids do is cool." Sam protested to Melony, it was awkward watching my little brother who's all grown up arguing with his wife.

" She'd have grown out of it!" Melony is cut off by Sam.

" No she wouldn't! Every time I say something she rolls her eyes and ignores me, she sneaks out at night, even if she would grow out of it, would she before getting killed by some rapist in an alley? Or ate by some supernatural thing? We can't keep ignoring this and we're going to have to stick to no means no, or Joey and Kylie will have the same problem." Sam trying to reason with Melony.

:: On the next Days of Our Lives... :: Marko laments in a mock narrators voice.

:: I don't know, never been much of a soap opra fan. Over dramatic.:: Mercedes says

:: As The Emmersons Turns.:: Brandy giggled.

:: Change that to As My Stomach Churns.:: David snickered.

:: Shut up! Not funny!:: I am pretty much embarrassed by this moment of humor at my brothers expense and the name we shared.

The two eventually stopped arguing, Lisa attached herself to Sam, Sobbing and clutching him for dear life at some point. They had agreed when one fo them says no, then the other sticks by it. Apparently Melony doting on Lisa, had trouble saying no, So when Sam would say she couldn't do something, like hang out with friends without an adult, Melony would cave and say she could. Eventually Sam would deny her leaving the house with Lisa arguing that mom said she could, Sam wouldn't let her leave, so she'd sneak out and it just kept getting worse. After 30 minutes of this they remembered they had an audience, none of us had moved or spoke the whole time, not wanting to ruin their moments, sides telepathy was a great benefit. Both of them looked embarrassed, Melony more fearful. Sam managed to choke out saying night to us.


	11. Meet the Cousins

**Meet the Cousins**

* * *

**OK, moving to M rated in two nights.**

* * *

Lisa was sitting on the couch, getting a little used to the fact that I'm not going to kill her. I'm sure she was about to have a heart attack when I had showed up the first time after she got her lesson. Melony wasn't keen on me being here, but she was starting to get used to the fact I'd show and usually accompanied by David. Sam had allowed me entrance David though wasn't with me this time. It had been a few weeks since that night Lisa had gotten a dose of reality.

Whatever Sam and Melony talked about between us dropping off Lisa and now likely made clear I was welcomed, as Melony didn't protest, or maybe Melony figured if I wanted in, she couldn't stop me. Sam was talking to me as he typically did and told me that Lisa had improved her attitude and listened to him, doing as he said, though she now has a fear of the dark and won't sleep without a night lite else she wakes from the nightmares she tends to have of late.

" She's getting over it, but that was pretty harsh what she was put threw and I had asked you to do it." Sam was feeling guilty over haven asked for help in getting his kid under control.

" Either that or she could end up dead, don't beat yourself up over it, kid's stubborn as hell, what could you do at this point? She's listening to you now and not trying to run off all night." I shrugged looking over at Cris and Nicole who arrived early for the reunion, which apparently was going to be in a hotel at Lances instance. " I don't care about her, there's no attachment, but she's your kid, I don't want you to be hurt blaming yourself because you have to bury your daughter."

" I guess." Sam then has this odd look on his face when he casts our cousins a glance. " I had to explain a lot, to get her less paranoid of you and... Him. Does he really have to almost always follow you?"

" He's possessive, gotten worse about ti over time... He gets any worse, he'd be pissing on my leg and saying that is mine. " I lean over and whisper to in Sams' ear, he had allowed the two to stay in his house for the time being till the reunion, which actually got postponed a few more weeks, courtesy of Lance, putting it narrowly close to start of school. " Sam... What's up with them?"

" I have no idea, and that's a little too possessive, if you were uh human, I'd think you had a controlling boy friend.. Oh god." Sam whispered back and then stare at me open mouthed at the look I had. " Oh, I, what the. Eeewwww, yuck!" Sam so much in that moment looked like his 13 year old self.

I slapped my hand over his mouth, Sams' loud mouth had gotten everyones' attention and they where looking at us. " Sam just found out that the strange gummies he ate as a kid where slugs?" That wasn't to believable, but I had no interest airing that I was Davids bitch.

Sam pulled my hand away. " seriously? Ew, him, just, eeww, couldn't you have turned guy on a hobo or something, anything but him?" Sam was disgusted, but kept his voice low.

" I'm not gay, it's complicated and if you don't shut up, I'll tell Melony about you're first lover." Sams' eyes went wide. " Oh, oh, oh, Nanook, your fur is so soft and warm." I mocked quietly.

" Don't you dare, I'll stake you myself, you know why I was like that, but shit how and when did this happen?" Sam was grossed out, but way to curious for his own good still and I knew why Sam had developed the mental issues he had that drove him to Nanook and other animals, I planned to make the issue suffer for what it done.

" A year after, his way of controlling, it sort of stuck, it's complicated, no I didn't want it, no it isn't what you think and far from easy to explain to a mortal Sam, I don't feel like sitting up all night telling you and your family about the bats and the bees, so don't worry it's different, it's like just our nature, he's not abusing me." I tried to reassure Sam, this was one reason why I didn't want Sam to ever know about the bond me and David had, he wouldn't be able to understand it and would be feeling sick at thinking I am be put threw what he had been.

" Yea, that's what you say when in denial." Sam looks ready to go more into this, but I cover his mouth.

" Listen you over grown dork, I'm fine, things work different for us and what we are, I can handle myself OK?" I give Sam a look I do when he's being a doofus.

" OK, it's your nature and normal... But how? I mean the idea he's forcing you to do things, it's." Sam couldn't finish it, reminded of how things where back in Phoenix.

" Sam I'm fine, you're fine. You're grown, he won't touch you again and the thing with me and David's complicated and not easy to explain it so a human can understand, it just is." I shook him a little, trying to get him to snap out of where his mind drifted to.

" Sure it's not Stockholms'?" Sam asked, still worried.

I let out a ruff hiss, rolling my eyes, no surprise Lisa was stubborn, just look at the father. " Stop being a doofus, it's not like that." I slapped Sam over the back of the head, sometimes the dork needed physical reminder to stop being a pest. " I don't know how to explain it in a sense your fragile little human mind can comprehend."

" Ouch, fine, OK, it's normal, for you, what you are, I get it, if you're sure?" Sam still wanted confirmation that I wasn't being hurt. I nodded and swore I was fine and it was something normal and nothing harmful for us, it's our nature to force each other at times. Sam relaxed when I told him I done the same to David when I had the chance due to that nature. He didn't understand it, but he wasn't freaking out that his older brother has been living 20 plus years with abuse.

" Really something's off about them." My nose flared, there was a scent to them, familiar as I whispered to Sam.

Cris and Nicole seemed normal, Cris was like some has been pro surfer, Nicole, well not sure what she did, they where both getting into thier thirties, but lived together, Cris took odd jobs, but not sure what Nicole did. Cris always seemed to be keeping an eye out and nervous and even around me. There was something about the two that I could sense.

" Dinners ready, time to eat." Melony pops back into the dinning room.

By this time the kids were made aware of who and what I was, Joey came running over to me and grabbed my pants leg and pulled, he hadn't been as weary of me as Kylie, but then Paul had made an impression on him and I was with Paul, cept Joey hasn't had a chance to see Paul again. " Look at this!" He shows me a dino picture he drew, T-Rex, with crayon blood dripping from its mouth. " It eats Cullens!" Joey didn't like Twilight, mainly because Lisa used to prefer talking about it instead of having fun with him. Now she just cringed when that thing was mentioned.

We all go into the dining room and sit, Sam at the head of the table, I sat to his left, Melony his right. Nicole and Cris sat next to each other.

" So, Cris you still staying in Jullians house?" Sam asked.

" Me and Nicole are, she makes us pay rent." Cris answered, I though well duh, you're in your thirties.

" Bet that makes things awkward when you bring home your girlfriends." I remark and shove a piece of chicken into my mouth.

" I don't bring anyone home." Cris replies. "Sam you'll not believe what happened when we moved in to the house there." Cris glanced at me as if wondering who the hell I was.

" He's family, uh Mike's son, Mike doesn't like people and can't take the time out of his busy day to.. Ouch!" Sam yelped as I stomped his foot for trying to be funny.

" Hadn't seen Mike sense I was what four, five? Barely remembered him, he wouldn't come with you for visits when we still lived in Phoenix." Nicole then took bite from her chicken.

" So what is it I won't believe?" Sam asks a little amused.

And now the weird stuff starts, and it's like, is anyone in my family normal? Cris told us of him and his sisters big adventure on moving to stay with Jullian in Luna Bay area, meeting some guy named Shane and their whole brush with half vampirisium. Well explained why something was off yet familiar with them, ex halfies. Apparently Edgar helped them save the day and kill off the menacing undead.

However my interest wasn't the fact some of my kind were offed. " Soooo." I say Sam and Melony were looking at me as if wondering how I am going to take this little story. Lisa also looked towards me, she shown interest in what Cris was telling, but not much, the other two kids had listened curiously.

" Sooo... Yea, flipper kids...Yup, that's all I got to say." I say casually, not really wanting to think about how the story sounded, discounting the vampires.

" What's that suppose to mean?" Nicole asked me confused.

" Uh, uh you don't want to know." Sam replied and stuck his hand over my mouth. " He watches to much T.V."

I pushed Sams' hand away. " I'm not raisin any flipper grand kids." I smirked looking at Cris and Nicole, they looked confused, but they must not seen that episode of That 70s Show.

" What? I don't get the joke." Cris finally said.

" Well, seriously, you turned down chick because your sister who is a year older than you might be getting laid? That's messed up, you sound like her boyfriend not her brother." I spill out.

" The girl was a vampire!" Cris protested, Nicole was red.

" You didn't know that, dude you left some I'm sure hot chick to take your older sister home because she had a drink with a guy, that's just messed up, more so that after Edgar saves your ass, the following night your watching her sleep." I continued.

" I thought she was sick! i did, she could ave had the flu or something. I have no interest in my sister." Cris still denies his freaky interest.

" Actually, I kinda agree with Mike." Sam says, getting a disbelieving look from Cris, Nicole looking like she wanted to sink under the table, still beet red.

" Not you too?!" Cris was looking a cross between angry and embarrassed now.

" No, seriously, you turned down a hot girl because your older sister might be drinking with a guy, you went to this party with your sister. Latter when you think she's sick, but is turning you sit over her watching her sleep and your more worried about your sister who you think has the flu than some girl that jumps in the shower with you wanting to get all freaky." Sam gives Melony an innocent look when she hides her face in her hand at the embarrassing conversation going on.

" Dude, you're a creeper, but one for you sister, that's just nasty, like really nasty. You're sister has the flu, you're running to your room and shouting keep your germs to yourself, not staring at her in her sleep like a creepy stalker wishing he could see her necked, oh god, that's what you was doing wasn't it? Imagining Nicole necked under you?" I grimaced with the images in my head that I wished to remove.

" I'm not! I am not imagining my sister necked, that, I'm not! Cris kept protesting. Nicole was slumped wishing to escape this conversation.

" Damnit Mike! Why did you have to say that, oh god now I have that image in my mind to" Sam groaned and yelped when Melony slapped his arm and gave him a dirty look, the reason was soon made clear by Joeys response.

" Oooo Daddy said a bad word!" Joey started giggling along with Kylie. Lisa just looked lost at the conversation and not wanting to get in it.

A few minutes go by, the conversation dropped, well not really, I was just waiting for Cris to cool off before aggravating him, sides I got bad images in my head because of him. " Is Nicole hot?" I asked, causing Sam and to stare at me with a questing look. Melony just tries to hide her face in her hand.

" Well, yea, she's good looking. I don't want to do her, just because she looks good. I don't want to sleep with my sister! I don't, I can tell that, I don't want to sleep with her!" Cris was red, really red and had tried back tracking when he saw the look I had when he said yea, which he failed miserably at.

" Eeeww you do have the hots for your sister, that's gross.. Hey Sam you think I'm hot?" I suddenly ask my brother.

" Eww gross Mike, that's disgusting." Sam wrinkled his nose at me.

" And that's how you're supposed to respond to that question." I say, pointing to Sam while looking at Cris.

" Uh, I don't want to sleep with my brother, he's not really attractive anyway even if he wasn't my brother." Nicole finally adds. " Don't look at me like that Cris, I don't think you're attractive, but could be because you're my bro... And it was kinda creepy you watched me sleep."

" I don't want to do Nicole, you know what, I'm going to my room." Cris stands and walks from the dining room, looking embarrassed and angry.

" That went well." I shrugged, Melony gave me a funny look.

" It's a good night when you're not growling." Sam said seeming actually pleased with how things went, his wife giving him this what the hell look. " I'm serious, though it could be better... Mike no talking to your cousin."

" You're kidding me right?" I stare blankly at Sam. " You're not my father... Oh god I can't believe I'm having to say that to you."

" Oh god I feel old..." Sam drops his head onto the dining table.

Nicole was confused, Melony seemed a little uncertain how to respond, their kids, well they where confused too.


	12. Marko Don't Like Me

**Marko Don't Like Me**

**Sam POV**

* * *

**For Black Zora author of Neverland since you like Marko so much :}**

* * *

Me, Melony and the kids are at the Boardwalk tonight. It took a bit of reassuring Melony that my brother and his "friends" won't do anything to us or the kids. I didn't want them to live in fear, but made them aware to be careful in how they act in meeting one of them. They may not set out to kill us, but they had to know that blood suckers could be set off if warning signs are repeatedly ignored and that they shouldn't go over and bother them at all if they can help it.

Right now Lisa was with her new friends that liked hanging out at the Boardwalk, they were curious at what happened to her and supposed she was killed by The Lost Boys. I winced, Mike told me the name they went by, like the human gangs. From what Mike told me they called themselves that because of a joke about Peter Pans' Lost Boys. It was scary how much, but at the same time how little the people of Santa Carla knew about them, though it seems to have lost it's Murder Capital of the World title.

Lisa would be fine now she didn't protest to me having to know where she's at and that she is to stay with her friends and not run off with anyone. Joey was with her as he usually tries to be, but though Lisa no longer cared about Twilight or it's series of movies and books, they still talked about other things making Joey who was hoping Lisa would take him around to rides, pout. She would eventually, but now she will call me to let me know where she'll be at. Even with no worry from the main vampires. Mike made it clear to me a long time ago other blood suckers travel threw and then there's the human monsters that practice predation of the youth of the boardwalk, Mike might keep a look out for her, but things can still happen.

I was lost in my own thoughts as I near smack into someone and when I realized who or more like what, I was instantly on guard. The curly haired blond, no longer with a mullet, but hair still curled. The few times I have interacted with this one before moving from Santa Carla weren't the most pleasant. Sure it never did anything to me, but I never felt comfortable around him, not that the others made me comfortable, even Mike had a presence about him, but this one has always given me the creeps and it seems to give this feeling off around me even more ever since that night on the beach.

" Oh, you, Mikey's not here if you're looking for him." His nose flares as he looks towards my wife and daughter. " he's probably on the beach, if Davids with him, you'll not want to find him." The little demon then smirks at me, bringing his hand up over his mouth. It was also staring me down, though I was a few inches taller, making it not easy to avoid eye contact without completely looking away.

" That's alright, just out enjoying the Boardwalk." I answered, then decided to ask. " You don't like me very much do you?" I winced inwardly at asking, did I really want to know?

The curly blond demon stood making a show of tapping its' chin as if thinking on the answer, but then replies within a short time. " No, we don't" I didn't much like the word we, cause that meant they all didn't much like me. " You're a loud mouth, but you're Mikeys', so you're OK for a loud mouth."

I wasn't sure if being OK for a loud mouth was something I was comfortable with, but if it meant that they aren't bothered by me and will remain uninterested in bothering me and my family, I'll live with it. " That's good to know. " I looked at Melony who was very nervous, Kylie is also hiding behind her.

" You're also annoying." It said, causing me to jerk my head from Melony to look at him. " Really annoying, but maybe not as much now since your getting all old and slow with less energy to be annoying." The thing snickered, but there was a glint in it's eyes, it really didn't much like me. " No I don't like you, less than the others, they ignore it. You're more tolerable now though, but no I don't like you at all." The smirk on it's face now took on a very dark and menacing look, going from someone who seemed innocent to quite evil in moments.

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I had chills from that dark scrutiny that held so much evil in its' expression and felt fear, fear because it was like it had just answered what was on my mind, as if it could read my thoughts. I swallowed, making sure not to look at the staring creature in the eyes, Melony had moved closer to my side and placed her hand on my arm, I know she would feel just as much fear if not more, from this being in front of us radiating malice.

" I can." It snickered again. " We all can. I. Know. Your. Secrets." It says, hand still in front of its mouth as if hiding that sinister smile that seem to know things that it in his gesture only wants to hint of knowledge it shall never part with, but only to mock and torment you with such.

They can read my mind, then. I must have went really pale, because the thoughts I've had especially towards them and what I've been thinking this whole time since I was young, back when Mike was first turned. Again I herd a snicker, it was getting some twisted kick from the fear it was invoking in me.

" Marko!" A yell, a familiar yell, which eased the tension and the air of menace that seemed to fill the air around us, choking us, was gone. " Stop tormenting my brother, or... Uncle." Mike smirks at me with a cold amused expression on his face as he walked up." Uncle Sam." He said that to be annoying, I just glower at him. " Relax, you're tense."

" Yea." I kept glancing toward the one called Marko who had this grin on his face, but the hand no longer covered his mouth. Mike, really thinks I'd relax and knowing what I now know, what it told me... They read minds and have read mine, they would known every thought I've thought about them... " I'm just not in a relaxing mood."

" We were going into that store anyway." Melony smiles, but she was afraid, it was in her voice, not for herself, but for me from when this Marko confessed it's dislike of me. I knew he'd not touch me, mainly for my brother, but I never would provoke it, or the others for them to want to. Kylie still remains silent behind Melony, only to peek at Mike. Kylie is no longer as nervous around Mike as she was the first time she saw him.

" Stop it." Mike pushes Marko, who pushed back.

" What?" It throws a smile at Mike that if I had been Mike I'd have had chills going down my back.

" Being a creepy troll, scaring my little brother and his family." Mike was grinning at him, Mike while not giving off the kind of menace the one called Marko did, he has this menace about him, just seems like it's dulled around me, but then Mike likes me and is my brother. I have no doubts he could come off just as menacing as the other as I've seen him being in such a way towards others.

" I'm not a troll, I'm going to go show this off to Paul." It grins at Mike, pulling what looked like a bong from a bag it had been carrying and dropping it back in it and waves it's fingers at Mike before turning and walking off. I felt the weight of the creatures presence instantly lift on it's leaving the area.

" So your friend." Melony looks off towards the direction Marko had retreated, worry etching her face.

" He wont do nothing really harmful, just he'll toy with you if you're not careful and no Sam, what he was doing before I walked up wasn't toying with you. " Mike just shrugs. " He only starts that if you get careless around him." Mike had answered to what I was ready to say, only making me wonder how much has Mike read my mind and is he doing it now?

" He said he can read minds..." I state, feeling nauseated with worry at all they could have known.

" I don't, but yes, we can. I don't want to see what sick stuff my little brother fantasies about and I didn't tell you before because I didn't want you paranoid like you're being right now. Thoughts are thoughts, you don't say them or try to take action, so everything's fine. You're not going to get eaten just because you think of David as being Satan." Mike chuckles and reaches over and messes with my hair, I push it away. " You're still a dork."

Regardless of the fact none of them will do anything to me over my thoughts, it was still very disturbing knowing they can read them, but I was relieved Mike has never read them, it probably would have hurt him to see the changes in him that I have from turning. Mike leaves, waving over his shoulder at us, leaving us to finish or intentions of going inside the nearby shop.


	13. Mating Season?

**Mating Season?**

**Mike POV**

* * *

**In case you can't guess: Yes there is sex in this short chapter.**

* * *

I've long gotten over the strangeness of this intense interest to sexually bond with my mate during the periods of mid to late summer and around winter. David had even been a little surprised by it when he realized that we both developed a lust to mate with each other during these times, which where the periods in which we marked each other as mates and created that bound.

Being both dominate males, we take turns, David currently having his, with me pushed against a tree. My claws gouge the bark of the scarred up tree as I'm ruffly being pushed into it from Davids' violent abuse of my back side, which it probably coated in blood since his claws where stuck in me, not the tree. Ruff grunting and purring fills my ears, as I let out guttural growls. Davids' fangs are buried in my neck, I had managed to lock mine at the back of his ear, not a comfortable position, normally. Our coupling wasn't anything like the tender romances you'd see in a movie, it was more like some animalistic drive to copulate. Still I can't remember having better sex before turning.

Both of us let out a low howl as we each achieved our release within moments of each other. David then slips from behind me to take his place against the tree, his claws are sticky, glistening with nearly see threw red blood and pink bits of what was likely skin and flesh stuck beneath them. With positions switched, me now taking the dominate, I nip at his back and neck, in preparation for the bite and to reestablish the mood, which wasn't hard for two overly horny vampires. A low guttural growl escapes Davids throat and he pushes backwards against me, wanting me to get on with it.

My fangs sank into the pale flesh of Davids throat as I thrust myself into him, him twisting his head around to bite into a similar spot behind my ear as I had him a few minutes before. I was no less violent in my own assault to his rear and back, digging and leaving long deep gouges down his back. This time I was the one purring and grunting with David making the guttural growls, until we again found our release. our howls were more vocal this time that we herd one of the others respond.

The mental link we shared had been ignored and the rest of the pack knew not to try and attempt to get our attention as our minds weren't quite able to reaspond while being entirely focused onto our coupling. Now we're sitting, hunched over each other in effort to clean each other off of blood and lick the sever wounds we each earned from our romp against the tree. The majority of the wounds inflicted was to the back, a few across our chests and on top the head as we would end up gripping each other in our zeal for blood and gratification.

I grunt as David pushes me back, holding my chin so he could lick at the wounds on my chest. Sleeping hanging like bats came in handy for such extensive wounds as they all, even with the tender cleaning and extra healing our saliva provided, will still be some time after the sun rize that they'd heal. Laying on such wounds would have been very uncomfortable. I took my turn to push Davids face away after he finished, so that I could clean his chest and speed up the healing of the wounds I had inflected on him. The genteelness taken in these actions a contrast to the violence of our mating before.

**** Cave ****

" You're necked." Mercedes states in a monotone voice.

" No, our clothes are just invisible." I was being sarcastic to her stating the obvious.

" No, she just lusts after our bodies so much that she sees us as having no clothes on." Davids own tone was sarcastic, as he digs out the pack of cigarettes he had in his jacket, which he threw onto the couch. " When you getting me a new coat Paul?"

" You still mad about that?" Paul near whined out.

" No, I'm mad about the medallion that was on it that you still haven't found. The coat's easier to replace." David puffed on the now light cig, necked or clothed, he still had the same confident controlled air about him that said he was the one in charge.

" I'll find it, I'll find it, geeze." Paul huffed. " It's here some where."

" It could been tossed into any of the cracks in the wall, be hard to get out then." Marko says cheerily.

" Shut up Mako! It's not in any crack, It'll show up, you're not helping!" Paul shot Marko a look of irritation.

David snorts at Paul then walks over, taking a seat in the wheel chair. I sit on the fountain across from him, taking a smoke from the cigarette when he offered it to me. No one really paid much attention to our lack of clothes, it wasn't like it was a first time. Marko was the only one that didn't end up having to sleep necked at some point due to sever wounds from the bonding experience, but then he hadn't mated and has has no intention to.


	14. Define Vampire

**Define Vampire**

I was at Sams', David was with me much to Sams annoyance and slight paranoia, Sam seemed to be trying to keep composed more to deprive David of amusement at seeing him a bit paranoid. I stay out of Sams head, but David was more than happy to inform me that Sam was more than a little bothered that his mind might be being read by him at this moment, which it was, but David ignored the hate Sam had for him, all to amused by Sams discomfort.

Cris had moved out, Nicole decided to stay, from what Sam has said, she had gotten a bit uncomfortable around Cris after my interrogation from the other night. Nicole cared for her brother, but when thinking on his actions, well couldn't blame her for being a little freaked out at living with him. She was currently in the kitchen making a sandwich and Sam told me she was suspecting something due to the photos Sam had set up of us, showing a preteen Sam and me with our mom.

Now I'm siting on the couch, David next to me, smoking. David being nice enough to ignore Melony when she asked him to put it out. It's nice when David ignores and not actually says something. Milferd was here, and already made his curiosity known.

" Does he have to smoke inside?" Melony turns her attention on me since I was the more complaint one.

" Um, he doesn't have too, he just wants to. I'd take it from him, but he'd probably bite my finger off for wasting a cig." I said looking helpless as possible, David looking at me with a smirk on his face. He would, yea, he would bite my finger off if I tried. Then he'd lick the wound and be all nice and comforting afterwards, like when he tore my eye out, never mind that he did it in the first place.

" Good to know." Sam said as Lisa ran down the stairs, Joey behind her. She stopped and stared at us wide eyed. " Lisa, they're not here to do anything to you, Mike's just visiting as usual, just his friend's here to. "

Lisa walks over towards us with fear and curiosity, it's been near four weeks since her lesson and she's no longer paranoid Sam was going to leave her with us... I actually think Sam may have used that line, if she doesn't act right, he'll send her to stay with uncle Mike. That would scare me too if I was her.

" Yea, not here for you tonight." David puffs the smoke out in her direction.

Nicole then walks in from the kitchen, munching a sandwich, stopping by the stairs to glance at everyone. " Don't mind if I sit, or is this a private moment?"

" It's alright, nothing private going on." Sam then sits on the couch, ignoring the look David shot him. " So, three more nights till the reunion. It's a Hotel far away from the Boardwalk as you can get and still be in Santa Carla."

" Whos idea was that? Oh, yea Lance, how could I ever forget." My words came out full of sarcasm that couldn't be missed by a deaf guy. " What's the excuse this time?" I snorted, this wasn't a surprise, the fact Sam managed to get a reunion in Santa Carla was.

" He doesn't want to have to deal with a bunch of tourists in the middle of the reunion and that's also the reason for the postponement, since a reunion in a theme park town wouldn't be good because of all the distractions. That and he also didn't like the idea of coming up here to grandpas old ranch, he can't survive without the necessities of complimentary mints and fluffed pillows in the morning. " Sam rolled his eyes. " Here's the address, please don't do anything bad, at least nothing in the open. I don't want waking nightmares for the rest of my life, Mike." Sam glances at David as I take the paper.

" We'll be perfect angels." David has this dark amused look on his face. " Seriously, what do you think we would do in a hotel?" He takes a puff from his cigaret. " We're not into doing things out in the public. Don't piss where you eat, you know?" David still had amusement on his face, the thoughts I picked up from him are along the line of very unflattering thoughts towards Sam for Sams even thinking we'd do something that would attract attention towards us more than just being around does.

Melony looked at Sam confused. " Sam?" Her voice was questioning but Sam didn't seem to catch the meaning either.

" Means we're not going to do something blatantly in public that will piss the residents off. We are ignored as long as we're not messing directly with them without being provoke. So you don't have to worry about anything bad happening in the hotel." I leave out the whole part about accidents do happen to people, especially a certain person, but Sam was already aware that something will likely happen to dear ole dad.

" So you... Will all be at this family reunion... This I have to see." Milferd always had to see something that had to do with supernatural, namely me. he glances between me and David. "Sam says you two are like... Mates? How do..." Milferd jumps when I yell out Sams name.

" You little weasel! I told you to not say anything about that!" I had near leaped up and lunged for Sam, who had jumped from the couch and though no longer young an spry like he was, he some how managed to dodge me and try to keep the couch between me and him.

" Sorry Mike, it just slipped out, we were talking and that came up." Sam apologizes with a shocked Melony and Lisa looking on in almost horror thinking I was probably going to eat my brother.

" You slipped it, to him!" I pointed at Milferd, of all the people to mention that detail to, he says it to the creepy now grown Milferd. I had gotten a little more detailed about me and Davids relationship just to ease Sam who couldn't get over the idea I was in an abusive situation for 20 years, no matter how much I assured him. This left me with having to go threw as best possible in a way his very human mind could understand. I don't think he still quite got it, but he finally stopped asking me if I was OK.

" Nothing to be... Shy about, is their a ritual? Do you court?" Milferd was looking at me almost hopeful. Oh fucking god, the man's un-phased by the fact I'm near climbing the cough to catch Sam.

" Mating? Ritual? What are you talking about? What's going on?" Nicole looks worried and confused by the strange talk. This gets me to stop and flop on the couch.

" It's nothing, it's uh, we're like partners, Sam's just weird because he's still... Pining over his first lover." I draw out the word lover, this earns me a pillow in my face with Sam telling me to shut up as he leans full body onto me.

" Why Samuel, fratricide, who knew you had it in you? Maybe I was wrong and you would have been a good member to join us. Oh wait, no. I tend to find it more productive to kill those who have a serious need of therapy and large amounts of pills." Davids tone was sarcastic, still he was puffing on that cigarette. Sam pulled the pillow away, looking very embarrassed and yet still able to shoot a glare towards David.

" Sam, not in front of the kids." Melony was glancing towards Joey and Lisa who are watching their father who was trying to choke me with pillow a moment ago. She then looked at David, wanting to say something, but refrains from doing so, likely afraid to scold him. Sam shot David a glare, but also said nothing.

Sam had gotten used to acting out in a more extreme way with me after my turning, since I was more likely to be irritated than harmed from his actions and then Sam was smaller and not near my strength and felt need to act out more to get my attention and cooperation, which he really kinda had to other wise I ignored him. This position didn't change from time, Sam will always be my weaker younger brother, just he's not so young anymore.

" And you wonder why Marko doesn't like you." David's now looking at Sam with a sort of neutral expression on his face that borders amusement. " He's right, you do have a big mouth."

**** Later ****

David had left much to everyones relief, deciding to leave me on my own, Sam, Melony and Milferd had left the room ad went into the kitchen to talk, leaving me in the living room with Lisa and Joey. Nicole had went upstairs a bit suspicious and confused by the conversation to do with me and David.

" What's the difference?" Lisa had suddenly asked me.

" Hu?" I looked at her, not sure what she was meaning.

" Vampires, what's the difference between you and... Edward..." Lisa hesitantly asked, too a little bit of guts for her to ask knowing that I wasn't found of her.

" We don't sparkle or whine over some flaky girl.. we sure as.. uh." I glanced towards Joey who was now listening intently to what I said. " We certainly don't care about holing out for marriage.. if you think about it, that's lame. If you're damned for eternity, what does it matter? And seriously, no guy is going to stay a virgin for no hundred years unless he's really mentally messed up in the head. It's not some kind of messed up twisted love story, I don't know why you girls like it so much. Being undead isn't something to look forward to. The transition, the changing into what we are is far from fun, it's not just physically painful, it's mental.

Lisa squirmed a little bit, digesting and actually listening to what I said. She had lost a lot of that arrogance she had, but watching a slaughter, no being in the middle of a violent slaughter is a good way to snap a bad kid straight.

" It's not the bull shit of being dark and brooding and in love. I don't hate what I am, I relish it." This got me a confused look. " Yes, it's a horrifying experience, going threw the change and it lasts for days and you don't complete it till you've taken your first kill. I'm speaking from memory though, the person I was as a mortal is long dead. You don't change only physically, but mentally, your nature, perceptions, feelings and instincts develop once you sprout fangs and tear threw someones flesh. It's all over, what you were, replaced by the thing that was growing inside you." It sounded far less romantic than the shows she's watched which make it sound like it's just a little pain from death, with nothing changed.

" That movie is nothing but garbage, even if it was about humans, it'd still be garbage. The so called vampire isn't any more different than a human that needs a shrink. You don't stay the same and not everyone can handle the change. It's just that bad Lisa, turning into something that is not you and there's nothing you can do about it as the thing inside you destroys that part of you that makes you human, till all that's left is it and the tattered remains of who you once were... That movie makes it seem so simple and easy, far from the truth." I paused." I can show you what it's like with out actually turning you." I held out my hand towards her.

Joey was really staring hard. " Can I see?" The kid had become fascinated, but Sam said he had adopted a fascination for horror movies, especially ones that severely altered humans into monsters. I must have been a real life horror story for him. The good thing was he had no interest in being any of those horrific creatures he likes to watch.

" I don't know." Lisa was nervous and very unsure. It wasn't every night though a vampire would be willing to show them a reality of what they been fascinated with. She then surprises me and takes my hand. " I guess." She seemed to want to understand what I was, after all her ideas of vampires previously had been formed threw a stupid poorly made rendition of a vampire movie.

" Maybe when you're older Joey, this isn't the same as watching, you'd feel it." I place my hands one her cheeks to steady her head, she was now couched in front of me, me being on the couch, her on the floor. " Don't panic." Easier said than done, I wasn't near as good at this kind of thing as David, but had developed some control over time. I then delve into her thoughts and played out my memory in her mind, something I'd never forget, most of the feelings I felt then where alien to me now and only caused me confusion when trying to remember them. I couldn't relate or understand such feelings, but Lisa would. I focused these memories into her mind so that she could live what I went threw, what I felt. It wouldn't last, but the few minutes it did would be more than enough to quell any fascination she had in finding an Edward.

Lisa lets out a startled yelp and jerks away, getting hit fully with the sensations, especially the hunger, I pull her back before she could try and react to this, she was confused shocked and frighten unable to understand the feelings of the vampire as much as I couldn't understand any longer most the feelings of the human. I held her till she calmed, gasping for air and sweating.

" Oh god, oh god... That, oh god.." She kept mumbling out. " That's nothing like.. It's not anything like in those books, it's." She hugs herself. " How could you have been able to handle that?"

" Like I said, few can, it can drive you mad and that was the last stages of my change you felt, it built up over days." I watched her, she had felt it all, down to the sensation of the altering of my physical body into something more monstrous demonic in appearance. She was actually running her hands over her face as if checking that it was still human.

" You're very much still you, it was only a memory you felt." I chuckled at her shaky hands checking over that nothing was strange, my words weren't comfort enough to stop her from checking to see that her feet are still blessedly human. " See? You're normal."

" I don't want that to happen to me." She mumbled out, her fascination with vampires has now been thoroughly extinguished, she had lost interest in Twilight after being in the middle of the slaughter, but now utterly has no interest in vampires at all. " It doesn't harm you now?"

" No, it's what I am, just as you're a human and that just being that will not harm you." I chuckled again, amused at her questions. They weren't nearly as intrusive as Milferds. " Only while I turned was it so painful and horrifying, after my transformation was finished, I was alright, different, but alright. I'll show you, but you wont understand, anymore than I can understand how humans feel." Again I focus on her, passing my feelings, but the current ones, ones that are forged on instinct and a pack mentality and influenced me, the feelings of the others, specifically Davids. David is currently amused by what I'm doing, but hasn't took it upon himself to flood me with his own emotions to overwhelm Lisa. She had her punishment for crossing us, right now there was no need to cause her more torment, but she would feel his probing my mind and the soothing feeling he's projecting on me even if she doesn't understand the meaning or how he's making me feel such.

" That was.. Weird, It. uh. Weird, yea, that was really weird." Lisa didn't understand anything she felt and even seemed a bit unnerved. " It's like being constantly watched from the inside." She shivered. " I don't see how that could comfort you, I'd be totally freaked out at that feeling." Lisa had picked up that part, the comfort in feeling the others and knowing their thoughts and voices. Just for a human there's no way to understand that bond. Humans have no such connection and by nature have a need for privacy, where as we feel comfort and secure, she felt anxiety and vulnerability.

I shrugged. " It's what I am." I looked to Joey who was wanting to see. I sighed. " Fine, get over here kid." Joey scoots closer and with Lisa moving, takes her spot. This wouldn't be as traumatizing to a prepubescent child as going threw that living hell that was the slow deterioration of my humanity and metamorphosis into another creature.

" Cool, but Lisa's right, it's weird, how you feel that? It's cool, but I don't want it, it's to weird." Joeys' face scrunches up as I laugh at his reaction.

" Yea well, you aren't supposed to think it's normal, you're a human." With that, I stand, David left earlier, but he wasn't to far away and his probing my mind was starting to get insistent that I join him and the others.


	15. Hotel California

**Hotel California**

" Welcome to the hotel California

Such a lovely place

Such a lovely face

They livin' it up at the Hotel California

What a nice surprise, bring your alibis!"

Paul was near screaming, wait is screaming out the lyrics to Hotel California.

" Mirrors on the ceiling,

The pink champagne on ice

And she said 'we are all just prisoners here, of our own device'

And in the master's chambers,

They gathered for the feast

They stab it with their steely knives,

But they just can't kill the beast!"

Followed up by Marko, also screaming the lyrics, they are doing a duet.

" So, do you think anyone has noticed us here yet?" Brandy asks in a sing song tone.

"..." David declines answering, his hand over his face, which he's had there since Paul and Marko started their duet.

" So much for being subtle, but what do you expect with Tweedledee and Tweedledum here?" Mercedes snarks out.

" Hey, it's situation appropriate song!" Both Paul and Marko protest.

" I thought it was a metaphor for prison, not actually a hotel. " At least it was what I was told it meant.

" Or Drugs, a prison within one's own mind, while getting higher than hell on some hard stuff." David finally responds with both Marko and Paul now silent and being good, well as good as them two ever get, the screaming out a song to disrupt the guests sleep is the least of the things they could be doing.

:: Swimming pool:: Dwayne points out as we start to walk past some glass doors, switching to the mental speech, which we all follow suit.

We had went the other direction from the entrance and circled around till we made it back around to the lobby area, which on this side a pool was housed.

:: A pool? Micheal does your father like to swim?:: David asks now looking threw the glass doors at the inviting pool on the other side.

:: That worthless sperm donor doesn't have the right to be called father. He used to swim, not sure if he would want to show off that wrinkled sagging hide of his now. He probably has moobs even on his back.:: I snort, I never called Lance father, not for a very long time and when I called him dad, it was far from endearing in tone.

:: Pools don't count as running water do they?" Paul had started to stare at the pool now.

:: Don't think so...:: Dwayne says then stares at me.

:: Hey, I was never a pool boy... But I know that they do pump water in threw some filter or something like that, so not sure, can stick our hands in it and find out?:: I shrugged, I got looked at for some answers now and then, due to the fact I was born in a more modern time period.

David pushed open the door to the pool, all of us following behind. :: How about we just push you in and if you blister, we know it counts as running water.:: He follows it up with a laugh the comment directed at Paul.

:: Yea, right, how about you take a fall into it?" Paul snarks a little back at David.

:: You're the one that asked.:: David squats in front of the pool as he pulls off one of his gloves. After a moment of contemplation David then taps the end of his finger on the waters' surface, then submerses it. :: Seems the water's fine, other than a very slight flow, it produces a hot sensation, but not a burn, so the flow filtering the water isn't enough to be quite considered running water. It's safe.::

:: So we could actually swim and shit, with out camping in some nasty tide pool and have star fish stuck to our dicks?:: Paul again.

:: I don't think the staff would like us taking over their pool even late at night.:: Dwayne sighed. It was true enough, wasn't likely we would be tolerated here even once a week.

:: I'd like to have a bath without having to worry about if the algae is spawning.:: Marko adds in, it really was something we all had a shared dislike about our lives in a cave... No decent utilities.

:: Well right now we have to think of something fun for Lance, we can worry about having pool parties latter.:: David stood, putting his glove back on as he walked around. :: This might not be as easy to plan out as I thought, not without one of us actually getting directly involved.::

" Bingo! Think I might have found something to help with that.:: Brandy had wondered off and was inside a storage room.

" Oh, yae! That's my girl, good for something!:: Paul cackles as he and the rest of us walk over to investigate Brandys' find.

:: Ropes with floaties on them.:: Beats me what they're called, so I go with floaties.

:: Umm now this we could use.:: David glances to Paul and Marko.:: You two trouble makers up for being the ones to help Lance have his accident?:: David asks, looking back to the pool ropes.

:: Always ready.:: Paul says with a demented grin on his face.

:: And always willing:: Marko adds in, his grin mirroring Pauls', but having a more sinister look to it.

:: Then time to go boys, girls, time to plan tomorrows fun filled night.:: David turns and heads for the glass doors, us in tow.

The hotel staff would find nothing wrong, but then it wasn't our objective to do harm, just to see what could be manipulated to bring about Lances demise or at least put him in a comma.

**** Cave ****

" Wait, you want us to wear swim shorts?!" Both Marko and Paul weren't to keen on showing off their bodies.

" It would look suspicious to the old bastard if you are fully clothed and hanging around the pool when an accident happens." David rolled his eyes. " Sides you wanted a decent bath didn't you?"

" ... What are you planning?" Paul asked now curious.

" Simple, act like stupid teenagers, Micheal can manage to attract Lance into the pol area, simply just get that rope around his legs and him to fall into the water." David states, then takes a puff on his cigg.

" What if he's resuscitated?" I asked, cause sadly it's likely to happen if he drowns.

" Plan B." David remarks between puffs.

" Plan B? Brandy echos.

" We just wait around town till we catch him away from the hotel and make him useful, as a meal." David then lets out a laugh.

" I'll pass on that, I'd rather drink holy water than touch his filthy blood." I scrunch my face in revulsion at the thought. No way would my mouth ever touch the skin of that man and I'm more than glad to know Davids blood flows threw me far more than the sperm donor that fathered me.

" Well we'll figure something out if having him drown don't work." David shrugged and gave me a glance, he knew how much hate and resentment I harbored for Lance.

What was planned, it wasn't just to kill, it was vengeance, retribution and justice, David sees to his own and I'm his, eternally one of his boys and his mate, when one of us is wronged, we all feel it, we all have to take care of it and bring some kind of peace to our wronged companion. Lance has been one person we couldn't get to, one person the others could not remove to avenge one of their brothers. This reunion has given an opportunity to make him suffer, to satisfy in seeing his demise, him dying from age isn't enough, it's never enough for one of us wronged, we wont feel right if it is not our hand to guide him to his demise. We all have had our grievances, some will never be satisfied and we'll have to exist with the knowledge that some have gotten away, some before my time.

The only time we're at peace is in our den lounging after a good feeding, bloated with the blood of our victums, letting our true faces show freely without worry of mortal discovery. It just feels good sometimes to just not hide what we are.

" Aren't we amusing our selves now Micheal." David states flatly, he's taking a drink from a bottle, knowing my thoughts. I had not noticed he had gotten a bottle, a bottle of vodka." Want some?" David grins and holds it out for me, sloshing it back and forth, but then pulls away when I reach for it. " Lets not be so hasty." David purrs out at me, he's in a mood for attention, meaning I'm gonna have to show interest in him.

" You're an ass." I puff out, rolling my eyes and lean forward to grasp Davids jacket, David still hasn't managed to find a new coat to satisfy him. " Better?" I grin, knowing that it wasn't enough to satisfy the almost albino bastard. At the snort I nip his cheek with my fangs, but not drawing blood. At the rumble of a purr I nip again, trying to encourage him to share his bounty with me. David shifts his weight causing him to pull away slightly, making me have to get up to be closer and continue my nipping. I let out a low rumble of a purr, my claws now on his chest digging but not hard enough to break skin, there wasn't need, this wasn't coupling, just affection for a reward.

A clawed hand presses to my face and a returned nip to my own cheek, he's satisfied and lets out his own rumbling purr to let me know and hands over the bottle. Success! I sit back on the fountain edge to drink my prize. David stares at me as I drink, his creepy lurid stares don't unnerve me anymore, but kind of give me some sense of assurance now.


	16. Accidental Death AkA Oops He Died

**Accidental Death AkA Oops He Died**

**Part 1 Pool Party**

I'm not sure if I'm comfortable, Marko and Paul decided if they have to wear swim shorts we all had to. David conceded to it, though a bit irritably, but Paul and Marko both shook their heads smugly and refused to dawn swim shorts for the night if they would be the only ones. We had entered the hotel and headed for the pool area. it was busy, my mortal relatives, many I have no idea who the hell they were, large family after all. They were moving about, looked like something just finished, probably what ever reception in a ball room or something.

Davids wore black, of coarse, me I was in something with a plant pattern on it, Marko had these colorful shorts, Dwayne a Dark red pair, Paul had dark blue, blue black with lightning pattern. Brandy had a pink Bikini and Mercedes a black swim suit with dark red rose pattern on it.

:: Your family any kin to rabbits? Because this is a lot of people, sheesh.:: Markos eyes trail after a girl that walks past.

:: Very funny, I just happen to have a lot of relatives that like to stay in touch once a year with everyone, just after what, twenty years? there's just a lot of new faces for me.:: I glanced around, young and old Emerson relative crowded about deciding what to do next. The younger generation of Emersons just as boring minded as every other person of this decade and sadly Vampire love drama romance crap happens to be on a few minds, like that one show with the bimbo that has the stupidest name, Sookie of something, who the fuck names their kid sookie?

:: You might hold that thought, cause looks like one of your relatives named her kid Sookie.:: David remarks smugly and I mentally groan.

:: OK, lets just stop the random mind reading of my relatives, I seriously don't need or want to know how many should be gotten out of the gene pool.:: I try not to make it a habit to know what my mortal family thinks, awkward is an understatement.

speaking of Awkward both Cris and Nicole are staring at us as they open the doors to the pool area. Sam said they don't know and he didn't say anything, but you could see it on their faces, but after their personal experience with the undead they would be more weary of the son who looks exactly like the pictures of their cousin who no one's herd from since the summer of 87'.

We follow them of coarse, which you could almost see the hair on the back of Cris's neck standing on end.

" Hiya." David breaths out over Cris's ear, making the man jump and turn white. " A little jumpy aren't we?" David sticks his hand out, a pleasant smile across his face. I knew what this sudden pleasantry was about, David likes to play the nice guy when he knows someone is suspicious, it just seems to unnerve them more, especially when Davids putting off the air of threat he is doing. it's an induced feeling we can instill in mortals, a feeling that we have no good intended for them, it typically keeps them at bay. Being predators of humans though, they still tend to sense we are a bad group without need to project such a feeling. For Cris though it was entirely to make the man squirm and feel as uncomfortable as possible due to the contrast of pleasant welcoming action VS that feeling of danger.

" Uh, yea hello, I'm Cris Emerson, my sister Nicole." Cris gave Nicole a nervous look, Nicole was staring at David very nervous. "Cris' eyes drop to the hand in his and seemed to go paler as what he saw, likely Davids' finger nails being a tad longer than usual for a man.

" David. A pleasure to meet you Mr. Emerson, but I'm guessing most everyone here is Emerson?" David pulled his hand away, the smile pleasant, but the pleasantness of it some how making it seem more sinister in motive.

" Uh, yea. Nice to meet you too, David." Cris stutters out.

:: They know.:: Paul decided to state what we figured.

:: All the more reason to have a little fun with them.:: David laughed.

" Well we're going to the pool to swim." Cris doesn't seem to want to talk with David, don't blame him.

" Oh so this isn't the exercise room?" I raised a brow looking at Cris, we're all dressed for the pool and us now just inside the pool room would kind of make it obvious why we're here.

" So why are you guys here, I mean in this hotel?" Cris finally asks.

" I was invited, since my last name is Emerson?" I rolled my eyes. " Come on David, stop annoying my cousin who takes the joke incest is best a little to literally." Cris and Nicole both turned a beet red, Nicole suddenly being reminded of Cris's strange behavior and she excuses her self decided to remove herself.

Nicole gone Cris look side to side checking for anyone near by and leans in close towards me. " You better leave my sister alone, stay away from her, I know how to deal with your kind." Cris says threateningly, eying me. I'd kill him latter if not for the fact that he was honestly trying to defend his sister, which he thinks we might be trying to go after to turn, who knows.

" Ha, ha very funny dip wad, but unlike you I don't like to keep things all in the family." I rolled my eyes at him, my remark getting the rest of us snickering.

" I mean.. Hey!" Cris words cut off when I grabbed his shoulder and jerked him around to face the direction where Sam was sitting with his wife.

" Sam's my brother, you know who I am?" I whispered into Cris' ear, he nods. " You were little, but you probably remember how I am with Sam, don't you?" Cris nodded, I used am, because that didn't change when I did. I was fiercely protective of Sam, we didn't have anyone to confide in and I'd have killed someone then to protect him, I'd still do it now for Sam. " Why would I take your sister over him? Think about that and keep your mouth shut, don't think because we're cousins and I used to change your diapers that you wont end up on a missing poster." Though whispered, I felt Cris shiver at the tone of threat and menace in my voice, I intended it, we didn't need him getting the Frog involved with us.

" We have no interest in you or your sister Crissy boy, we have other game in mind." David gave Cris a smirk then patted his cheek and turned away, walking over to the pool, which we followed.

" What was that about? " Sam asked me curiously, Marko and Paul had kept walking, veering off towards the storage room that held the pool supplies and equipment.

" Nothing, just letting him know we don't want to get his sisters booty." I snicker, Melony was next to Sam and had this disapproving look on her face. " What? He's a freak like that."

" Uh Mike, wouldn't you calling him a freak be a little ironic?" Sam asks.

" Not really, I do what's in my nature and what I am." I shrugged. it was just me and David now in front of sam on the lounge chair. Dwayne, Brandy and Mercedes are walking the pool area, hoping to spot daddy dear.

:: Oh fuck, they're gone!:: Paul sounds out.

:: What is gone?:: David sounded slightly annoyed.

:: The ropes with the floats on them, no ropes, no accident even if the bastard shows up in here.:: Marko answers.

:: Fuck, wait, looks like they got them lining the pool:: Dwayne says.

:: Not much help in the water.:: I sighed.

" So you all going to swim?" Melony asked curiously, keeping her eye out on the Kayle and Joey in the water. Lisa was on a lounge chair on the other side talking to a boy.. hopefully not a direct relation.

" Nah, not really." I glanced over to see Marko, Paul and Dwayne walking up.

" So what now? Just hang by the pool?" Paul was looking at David, we didn't really find hanging out in a room full of mortals appealing.

" Looks like it." David sounded a little bored.

:: Looks like you two will have to get in the water if Lance shows up to swim.:: David directs this at Paul and Marko.

:: Ya, so then what?:: Paul asks.

:: Figure a way to get the rope to knot around his leg or foot, coarse by accident, see if you can get him to drown.:: David smirks.

Sam has been glancing at us curiously, likely noticing our pauses in verbal conversation. At least Sam wont be asking ten million questions on this little detail.

* * *

**** Lance****

Lance came into the pool room wearing some blue swim shorts, looking just as flabby as I imagine he would be now, though he had lost some weight in age, he used to be on the hefty side, I gotten much of my looks from him, now he looked a little bit frail in his 70s. Lance went to settle into the pool, shallow end, no interest in swimming. Damn.

:: Well there goes that idea.:: Brandy sounds disappointing, but we all are.

We're standing by the pool, Lance notices me and gives me a few looks and even rubs his eyes, Id not look a day older from the last he saw me. I looked over at him, I fail at playing my own son, it's hard to keep the anger in check and to play someone who doesn't know him by looks.

Next thing i hear is a splash and Marko yelping, when I look Marko is gripping Pauls' arm, feet off in the pool, but Paul's got this shit eating grin trying to Pry Markos' hand off him and push him in, with Marko trying to drag himself up Paul out of the water. Dwayne then reaches from behind Paul and pushes on Markos' head, trying to help Paul push Marko in the water, Marko then lashes out at Dwayne and tries to jerk Dwayne over, David now on the other side of Paul trying to grab Marko and pull him out, I decide to move over to Push on Dwayne to topple him in the water, Dwayne then grabs Paul trying to keep from being pushed and pulled in.

This didn't last to long as suddenly we all fell right into the water, it felt like being dumped into hot water, it didn't burn, but it wasn't very comfortable. I looked up to see Brandy and Mercedes snickering at us, they having decided while we're busy fighting with each other on getting Marko in or out of the water, pushed us in.

:: Get them!:: David shouts and with that we all struck out for the girls, grabbing their arms and pulling them in with us in a chorus of very girly screams as they came down with a splash.

I then take my hands and cause a large amount of water to splash David, who sputtered from getting a face full. Dwayne was watching what I did and then started to copy me, but splashing the girls. A water war started up and some of the others in the pool vacated, wanting to avoid the energetic splashing and and cascade of small waves being created by seven teenagers. We are actually enjoying ourselves laughing, despite the discomfort of the very mild flow of water.

We stopped for a moment and I turned to look towards Lance who was staring at me intently. There wasn't doubt in his mind who I was, it was on his face. I don't know how he can seem so sure of my identity I don't know, normally humans would put off such likeness to being a relative and after time some details in their memories fade, so much easier to attribute such to a relative, a grandson or such.

We start to get out of the pool, one by one, Sam is looking at me a slight smile on his face, the fun was bitter sweet for him, I used to splash Sam in the pools, overwhelming him with waves of water, he'd laugh and try to splash me, but would end up in the end calling quits and giving up.

We sort of shook off, I walked over to Sam and then shook my head splattering him.

" Shit Mike stop it! you're getting me wet!" Sam yelped out, though he had let out a bit of a laugh. " I want to have something shaking off on me, I'd get another dog." Sam gulped, realizing his knee jerk reaction to yell at me was something Sam would do to Micheal, not Micheals kid, thankfully most of the family wouldn't know this, but Lance.

" Big mouth." Marko says in a sing song voice.

Melony had moved when I started to shake off, protesting a little, but she now had returned to her seat, with a glance at Marko, which Marko gave her one of his Cheshire cat grin, causing her to advert her eyes.

" Ouch." I had a towel slapped into my face.

" Oh yea right like that hurt you." Sam says with an eye roll.

:: Hey Paul you still want a hell hound?:: David says cryptically.

:: Uh, I guess?:: Paul sounded a bit confused and then his eyes go wide when he sees what David was staring at.

:: Oh shit you have to be kidding me? That little hairy foot ball with legs?:: I looked over to see an older woman, looked like one of my aunts, she was in some clothing style meant for someone half her age and didn't compliment her very round figure. she held in her arms a small hairy rusty colored dog, one of those annoying yipping little things that think they actually can beat you up. A Pomeranian I think.

David heads over to the woman and starts up a conversation with her, the bastard was sneaky, he scratches the growling dogs chin, which earns him a bite on the finger. David shakes his hand and shoves his finger in his mouth acting the part of some teen who was wanting to look at the dog and ignorantly got his finger nipped by the protective animal, he then shows the woman his finger's alright and that it didn't break skin... We all knew it did, but the finger had healed. David walks back to us looking a little smug

" What was that over?" Sam asked looking towards the woman and the dog.

" Oh, nothing." David says innocently with a smirk, lets head out I'm tired of the pool.

We walked out, I had handed the towel over to the others to dry off, and suddenly i hear my name, but not from just anyone.

" So it is you Micheal." Lances voice, it no longer holds that strong authoritative tone to it, you can pick it up, but its weak and raspy and there's a hint of sickness with each word. seems Lance wasn't in the best of health in his old age. " Lets talk." even now he made demands of me, told me, not asked, told me. " Alone." He glanced at the others, I could see the disapproval in his eyes. To him they aren't much more than punk street trash.

* * *

**** Suite # 213****

It wasn't a surprise, he cut right to it and asked me how, how I was still as young and healthy as the last he saw. I tried to fob off that my father named me mike, after himself, but not Micheal, he didn't buy it, I knew he wouldn't, but what had sealed his surety of who i was I didn't yet know.

" You wonder how I know, that birthmark." Lance looks smug, I then remembered I had a birth mark around my waist line above my right cheek. all the acting in the world would not have removed that single identifying mark that I didn't think of when I walked in with swim shorts, the mark would be half visible. " So don't try to lie or fool me boy, now how, how did you do it?" Lance rasped out.

" Why would I tell you of all people, Dad." I spat dad out with as much hate I could muster.

" You still care about Sam. Sam cares about his kids." It was a statement, Lance couldn't get to me, I had disappeared off the map and would be hard for him to try and prove I was his, Mom would even testify I was her grandson. Sam though, he knew where Sam lived and could have things done to make Sams' life very difficult.

It took all I could not to drop my human guise right there and rip the vile thing in front of me apart. I wouldn't let him touch Sam, or even his kids or wife, he wasn't going to do to them what he did to us.

" Why, you hoping to live forever?" I still spat venomously, my voice was getting ruff from the the loosing battle I was having with trying to keep my human appearance and rage under control.

" Who doesn't? You found something, something most men would kill for, especially one who has nothing to loose." Lance then coughs, but gets it under control, I pick up the scent of blood.

It hits me, Lance isn't just sick, he's a dieing man, one trying to hold onto the control he has over his family, one who would as he said most would, kill for the power and immortality. He would be stuck in his current body if he was turned, no youth gained, but he'd not have the restrictions old age gives... He'd be dangerous to what we are, very dangerous, he's ambitious, and wouldn't give up his want to have others at his beck and call.

" Here in Santa Carla no doubt. The fountain of youth? And I'm guessing those others you're with also hold this little secret." He grins seeing my annoyed look. " Kind of selfish to hide such a thing from the public, oh it could be something very valuable, something that could be sold at premium... You could be rich, I'd make you a partner, you're my son after all." Lance steeples his fingers looking at me. " And Sam wouldn't have any worries about any trouble, nor would his very nice children he has.

At the mention of the kids, I lost it, it drugged up memories I wished buried forever, the beatings I got and finding Sam whimpering on the floor, Lance standing over him, I thought I had stopped him, I didn't know it had already happened and was over, Sam told me latter after we moved to Santa Carla and I turned what happened and that it really wasn't the only time.

I was on the football team then and had a work out routine and lifted weights daily, I had by sixteen built myself up then as I look now, almost seventeen and I lost it on Lance when I walked in seeing Sams' pants pulled down, Lance was fully clothed by then. Mom had herd yelling and came in on me beating Lance who had not expected that his son had grown out of being a little boy afraid of him and into a young man whos' strength more than exceeded his. Sam and mom barely pulled me off him. Mom still doesn't know what it was really about, I think she thought Lance had hit Sam and it set me off.

I now was being pulled off Lance again, but memory blurred into reality, David and Dwayne had me, trying to keep me from maiming the pathetic thing that had been the instrument of my birth. I could hear Davids' voice coo to me, telling me to calm, to let go my rage. Dwayne is also doing the same. Marko and Paul have hold my hands, trying to pry my claws from the man I once called father from him without farther damage being done.

" You can't, not here, you can't, it'll draw to much attention." David started whispering in my ear as my grip finally turned loose.

I calmed enough to throw the human facade back on and look at Lance, how he didn't have a heart attack I don't know, but he had defecated himself and the scent of his fear, piss and shit filled the air.

" What the hell are you!" Lance shouted." You're a monster! A demon!"

"This coming from a man willing to hurt his own children and grandchildren?" Brandy says venomously, the threat or sick interest Lance had meant nothing to her, but they all had felt the rage and hatred and the need for vengeance coursing over them and the hurt and need for vengeance coming from me threw our bond. I could feel their need and own frustration at not being able to sooth the pain done to one of their own, even if it was before I was claimed as one of them.

" We're your worse nightmare Lance. And I think that you are one to talk, considering the evils you've done and wish to do to your family, why there will be a nice comfy spot for you in hell." Mercedes spits at him.

David hangs close to my side, staring with a sinister cold look at Lance, he most of all could feel the pain I felt and relived at the moment i had snapped. There was nothing he could do, slaughtering Lance now would be far to noticeable inside a hotel. It looked like Lance may have a reprieve, but at least there was some satisfaction in knowing the pain his body is in.

We turned and left the dumbfounded and still in shocked Lance in the room. He would have to clean up, the marks I left wouldn't be visible under a shirt, but he'd have to bandage as he bled badly. I was going to have to warn Sam, lance will likely set to action his threats against my brother after what just happened.


	17. Accidental Death AkA Part2

**Accidental Death AkA **

**Oops he's dead**

**Part2 Series of Accidents**

" Not good, not good, not good." Sam kept repeating, he was pacing.

" What's going on, what is this about?" Melony near demanded with worry. The kids are asleep, except Lisa who was watching us now getting worried, this time not over the idea I might eat her.

" My father, that's what, He may not know what Mike is, but he doesn't take well to being brushed off, less to haven been threatened and if Mike's right, he really has nothing to loose by doing something to hurt us." Sam states fidgeting.

" Wait, why would your father want to hurt us? Why go after us, Micheal's the one that attacked him." Melony was confused by this.

" Because Lance is a sick fuck, he'd use us to control our mom, would use our mom and each of us to keep us under control. That stopped when our mom finally got a divorce which only happened when mom caught him cheating on her. She decided to stop trying to save a loveless marriage and packed up, to avoid legal battle and scandal, mom left it out of court and also to keep Lance from taking Sam. Lance couldn't do shit to get me, I had just turned 18, Sam was only 13 going on 14 and if things went to court he'd have tried to take him, then I'd have to testify, it'd been a painful situation more than it already was." I shook my head, I'd never forget that summer that led up to me becoming what I am.

" He's pissed at Mike and can't do anything, he's sick and dieing if Mike's right. He'll not be as reluctant to try and go after us, to retaliate against Mike. It wouldn't matter if Mike attacked him, he'd do it simply if Mike said no and not allowed him to use him." Sam was worried, and scared for his own kids, that if Lance got hold of them.

" Our hands are tied, we'd remove him, but we can't, this hotel is to public would be way to much of a risk to make him disappear and it isn't as easy to make him have an accident as we planned." I huffed, I was still annoyed that the idea had failed.

" Wait you planned? " Sam face palms. " Really why am I even surprised, Mike can't you go a night without trying to kill someone or doing something criminal?"

" Uh, well... actually I don't think I have." I really don't remember any nights we haven't done something that wouldn't be considered illegal or not get a human the death penalty.

Sam sighs. " Well it's not important now, just have to figure out how to handle what Lance may throw at us. I need a drink, the bar's open all night tonight." Sam had decided to take a room in the hotel, it would save a trip in the late hours of the night after the reunion and then having to come back again in the morning.

* * *

**** Bar****

We all sat a bit sedate at a table, Sam actually sat across from us, nursing a scotch. We all looked up as the thing on our minds entered the room, Lance, he looked far more his usual composed self, now in a suit, though he hid it well, you could tell he was stiff from the earlier attack. Lance walked by the Pomeranian woman, who had some blue colored alcohol in her hand, sipping it, the dog in her arms immediately started yapping at Lance like Lance was the most vile thing to cross it's path. Heh even annoying little useless dogs hated him.

" Crap look out!" Someone shouted, we all turned to see what was going on to find that someone had knocked over one of the marble statues by a wall, nearly hitting Lance, Lance had jumped back, but the statues head had rolled right behind him, causing him to slip and hit the table, then ground with a thud, the table flipping over on him, from his trying to use it to keep from falling.

" I give that one a 7/10." Marko snickered.

Lance was helped up by an apologetic staff, which Lance shrugged them off looking every bit enraged, muttering something about calling his lawyer. No surprise there, but that fun hadn't stopped as Lance found his seat out on the balcony, over looking the ocean.

Now the fun part was that little annoying dog wouldn't stop yapping, the woman repeatedly telling to to calm down, apparently its' name is Cupcake... Small dog owners are weird... Well Cupcake is annoying us to, but it suddenly springs from the womans' arm and went rushing towards Lance and then a scream, Lance jumps up, Cupcake dangling from his pants, and from the sound of the screams, I'd say the teeth had cut into the family jewels down there.

Lance trips around trying to pry the dog that is shaking and jerking back and forth in the air as if its' life depended on removing Lances' testicles, his pants now staining with blood. Threw the screaming you could hear the vicious little things growls and snarls and though the dog like didn't weight more than a pound, he couldn't pull it off, it was stuck and he started to beat on it.

The woman now scared and upset ran over screaming " Cupcake no, don't hit my Cupcake!" She reached down to grab the dog and try to pull it off, between Lances trying to hit it and now hitting the woman and her pulling on it, the dog was pulled free, which Lance trying to push away from it suddenly found himself falling backwards and trips over a chair, which caused him to fall, his back smacking against the railing of the balcony.

It doesn't stop there as Lance tried to catch the railing, Cupcake leeps from the womans' hands again, right on his face with a loud snarl, causing Lance to recoil back, but nothing is behind him but a rail and a four story drop, so last we see is Lance flipping over the rail, legs flying up in the air as he falls dog chewing on his face first over the rail.

" 10/10 " We say in unison.

" I take back what I said well about that Pomeranian, that one is cool." I remarked a bit surprised.

:: He must have sense our agitation towards Lance and our wish to kill him, maybe wanted to prove its' self to us that he's a good hell dog?:: David sounded a bit impressed, but none of us expected anything from the little dog, other than it to be a bit of a woe for the owner to deal with a psychotic vampire blood crazed dog.

:: That. Was. The. Most. Awesome. Death ever!:: Paul cackled.

:: Death by dog to the balls, don't think we can top that.:: Dwayne was also impressed by the dog.

:: One way to off the guy, I'm sure he'd agree that is the worse death for a man.:: Mercedes whistled thinking of the scene that had just played out.

:: And we got to see it! Oh. My. God! We got to see it!... Sorry, girly moment.:: Brandy composed herself.

:: Oh fuck I'd not have wanted to miss that, that bastard deserved such an in-dignifying death and it solves the problem on how to get rid of him and figuring out how to help Sam avoid the shit he would try.:: I felt, well avenged, like all the shit from the past was made right and it was by our hand, sorta, David did make the dog a hell hound.

:: So what happened to the dog?:: Brandy asked curiously.

:: Who knows, but likely we'll find out, it'd not have died from the fall, only one way to kill it now.:: David looked smug as we all looked at him, knowing that it was bound to him and wouldn't die till it's master died and would guard its' master fiercely.

:: So now we have a nut eating dog?:: I comment, not expecting an answer.

Sam walks over a bit bewildered..." Did I just see dad get murdered by a lap dog?" Sam is staring out towards the balcony where the womans' crying over dog and saying she doesn't know what got into him, he's never done anything like it before.

" Hell dog." I say.

" Hu? Oh wait, oh god you didn't." Sam looked a little horrified.

"David did." I point at David who was now staring at Sam with a huge triumphant grin on his face.

" I always get my mark, one way or another Sammy, I don't accept failure." David pulled a cigg from a box he likely at some point picked from someones pocket and lights it up. This had not been an expected victory, but David will claim it as his own due to him having made the dog a hell dog. Who knew making that little thing into a hell dog would have proved to be an asset?

Sam looked conflicted, being around me he had grown used to my quirks, well my vampiric ones and the fact that death followed me, but I think Sam felt something lift from him from all the years of fear and resentment towards Lance. Sam had kept in touch with him, Lance had made sure of that, Sam had to fear Lance gaining interest in his children and in him directly. Sam wouldn't need worry about him anymore nor would he have to keep making things up about why I couldn't contact him. Lance couldn't try and to control them now.

* * *

**** Cave ****

I woke to the sound of yipping, I snarled low in irritation as my eyes popped open and I looked down. There below was that rust colored Pomeranian, looking up at us, its fur stained with dried blood. It stopped once acknowledged. David let out a low snarl as he woke next to me, then the others followed, we all woke within moments of each other, our bond tended to cause such, we also usually never fell asleep before we are all secure within our roost.

" Oh, so you found your way here I see." David says amused a he looks down at the animal. It had vanished after the fall, no where to bee seen, the cops had been all over the place with animal control out looking for it. The dog only stared up awaiting what it was supposed to do.

We dropped down, Brandy reached down and picked up the dog, which allowed her even though David was its master.

" It can feel our bond Micheal, we had no strong bonds to Max, we shared same line, but no bonds, I refused to have us bound to him, he wasn't like us, not one of us, he wanted a human life style, while we stayed true to what we are. Thorn had no bond to us in turn and Max saw us as something to leash and control as well as his children and coarse a possible threat, so Thorn acted accordingly." David informs me. " He'll serve us all due to that bond, he can feel us like we feel each other threw our bond as a pack and strange as it will be, we'll feel him.

" He's cute." Brandy hugs on it and rubs her face against the little dog, letting out a low purring noise.

" Aww wait, what about me?" Paul whines. " You need to rub me like that!"

" Ha, you get enough rubbing." Brandy swats at him. " You can wait your turn, I'm just going to love on this little guy, he's just to cute." Brandy wiggles her fingers at Paul teasingly.

" Keeping doing that and Paul may think you want to replace him as your mate with the dog." Marko chuckled.

" I already have images in my head of dog love, I do not need them involving Brandy... " I repress the images that wanted to form in my head.

The images are forgotten soon as I felt nipping at my nape, and herd a purr. David was in the mood to couple, it would still be a month before this need to bond in more ways than one would pass and I was instantly aroused by the aggressive movements and forcefulness my mate was starting to inflict on me. I knew what was coming, I could sense it in the movements David had and that I picked up very little rational thought from him. All I felt from him was instincts of the vampire taking over, needing to claim what belongs to it. I was going to endure the violence of being marked as his. I'd fight it as usual, mostly from my own instincts, dominating had to be earned, not given. It wouldn't be as long lasting as the first time, we are already mate bonded to each other, but some fighting will happen, it just seems to cement the bonds more. Its not long before I'm lost, rational mind is creeping away to be overcome by the instinct for this bizarre mating ritual.

* * *

**Story conclusion, I may make a sequel, not sure as of now :}**


End file.
